


Jeg snører min sekk

by Artemis2121



Series: Eventyr [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternativt første møte, Blow Jobs, Cabin Fic, Even i skapet, Fluff, Humour, Isak i skapet, Kjærlighet ved første blikk, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nordmarka, Skandi Smut, Skitur, Smut, Tilfeldig møte, Turisthytte, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Ut av skapet
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121
Summary: Isak er lurt med på skitur i Nordmarka i helga. Gutta har øl i sekken, ski på bena og plass på en av hyttene.Og hvor usannsynlig og ubeleilig er det ikke å møte fyren man har lett etter i 2 uker, 6 dager og 17 timer akkurat der?





	1. Baklengs inn i fuglekassa

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, da. Jeg vet jeg sa one-shot.. Men så ble det visst en one-shot i tre deler.. :-P  
> Takk til jodelfolka som kom med gode tips idag.  
> Jeg har valgt meg turisthytteplottet, men spørs om denne fic'en varer helt til påske.. Har et par andre ting å skrive også..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guttegjengen møter ballonggutta i et annet univers som er litt likt som det vi kjenner, selv om mye er annerledes.  
> Her er en liten prolog.

“Kom igjen, da Isak! Gå på!” Var Magnus i det hele tatt klar over at han var det mest irriterende mennesket på denne jord? Skulle Isak kanskje nevne det igjen? Herregud, de hadde da ikke dårlig tid? Isak bannet og svertet inni seg. Skulle ønske at han hadde takket nei til å bli med. Om han bare hadde skrytt på seg en aldri så liten influensa, kunne han ligget hjemme under dyna nå. Gamet, binga netflix hele helga.

Men nei! Typisk han å si ja til alt mulig rart. Som om gutta fant på noe interessant uten han, liksom. Sekken med øl kjentes som den holdt han igjen. De andre gutta hadde fått MYE lettere ting å bære på. Sikkert avtalt bak hans rygg å dynge han ned som et annet pakkesel! For selvfølgelig var det Isak som endte opp med den sekken som dro han baklengs ut av løypa og inn i fuglekassa.. Ha ha.. Det var ikke morsomt en gang. Faen ta gutta og all ølen de absolutt skulle drasse med! Når man til og med begynner å forbanne øl, da er det ille!

“Faen, Magnus - det æ’kke min feil at du totalt mangler evne til å fikse riktig smøring, vel?”  
“Så, så.. Du kunne faktisk ha dobbeltsjekka smøring sjæl,” mumlet Jonas rett bak han. Jonas som dreit i om han gikk sist. Som tok seg en pause rett som det var for å høre på fuglene som ikke kvitret, bruset fra den gjenfrosne bekken og snøen som falt ifjor.

Jonas hadde prata Mahdi og Mags rett inn i en slags fantasi om skogens ro, en helg i pakt med naturen og alle de der fine orda han satt og fant opp mens han satt og spikka på det neste skateboardet sitt. Så nå var Isak tvunget til å betrakte Mahdi som danset av gårde mellom snøfnuggene som om han aldri skulle gjort noe annet. Gått to-tre turer før, my ass! Isak visste fra første stund at dette kom til å ende i katastrofe. Var ikke Isaks feil at han hadde vært på ti obligatoriske skoleskiturer i hele sitt liv, mens Jonas var oppvokst med Kikut, appelsin og Kvikk Lunsj hver søndag. Han sukket, tok et nytt stavtak og forbeholdt seg retten til å være sur på alt og alle.

Da de kom fram til hytta, var det allerede mørkt. Små snøfnugg virvlet opp og kunne sees i lysene fra hodelyktene deres. Ellers var alt overraskende stille. Hytta var fin, den. Rødmalt stue, strøm, utekran og det meste de kunne ønske seg. Den kunne ikke ha stått tom særlig lenge, for det var fremdeles en liten lunk der inne da de trådte inn. Takk og lov for det, tenkte Isak

“Så hvor er de digge chicksa?” Mahdi illustrerte med henda hva han mente med digge chicks.  
“Ja, Jonas?” Mags var alltid den første til å respondere med en gang damer ble nevnt. “Sa ikke du at det allerede var reservert fire plasser her da du bestilte?”  
“Eh, jo..” Jonas lo litt indignert. “Det sto ikke noe om chicks, da.. Men er jo lov å håpe.”  
“Slapp av, Mags! Blir uansett ikke no’ puling bak de forhenga her, ass!” Isak var inne på et av de tre små soverommene. Et med to køyesenger og to med dobbeltseng. De lå vegg i vegg og alt som skilte dem fra resten av hytta var et slapt flagrende forheng.  
“Sant det,” la Mahdi til. “I alle fall ikke så lenge du har glemt Sonosen hjemme!”

De hadde akkurat slengt den siste sixpacken ut døra og dumpa ned i sofaen med hver sin øl da ytterdøra fløy opp. Inn trampet en liten horde av skrålende gutter på deres egen alder. Kanskje et par år eldre? Alle var kledd i svart og svarte i håret. Fikk dem til å se ut som en liten mafiabande på tur. Men de tulla og lo. Virka egentlig helt kule. Isak kunne ikke la være. Han måtte dytte Magnus i sida.  
“Se, Mags - der er chicksa dine!” Det kom ut litt høyere enn han hadde tenkt, og de nyankomne gutta stoppet opp og så forskende på ham. Ikke sinte, bare nysgjerrige.

“Hva var det du sa, lille venn?” Den ene av gutta langet bort til ham. En kortklippet fyr i klumpete skisko og provisorisk overtrekksdress. Han studerte Isak. Smilte litt. “Gutta - jyplingen kalte oss chicks!” De tre andre fulgte tett på kompisen sin. Ble stående i en halvmåne rundt gutta i sofaen. “Æsj.. Elias! Æ’kke no’ å henge seg opp i, bro!» «Fort gjort å ta feil her inne i mørket..» «Særlig når det gjelder deg!”

Kompisene hans moret seg kostelig. En av dem, en høy mørkhåret fyr med en voldsom pannelugg stakk forsonende armen under denne Elias sin arm. Om gjengen noen sinne hadde vært truende, var de nå forvandlet til et lattermild, kaklende mylder som prata i munnen på hverandre.

Jonas så ut til å ha funnet manerene sine der et eller annet sted mellom sofaputene. Han reiste seg og rakte fram hånden til han Elias-duden som tok den i et fast håndtrykk.  
“Jonas, og dette er Magnus, Mahdi og Isak.” Han viftet med den ledige hånda i retning av dem. «Drit i Isak, han er bare sur for at Mahdi her går fortere enn han på ski.”  
“Hey!” Isak hadde ikke lyst til å la den gå, men ble klappet på skulderen av Mahdi og skjønte det var best å holde kjeft.

“Elias,” sa Elias. Så pekte han rundt på gutta sine. Han med panneluggen var Yousef, den korthåra krøllefyren var Adam, mens den langhåra krøllefyren, han som lo lengst og høyest, var Mutta.  
“Såååå..” Jonas trakk på det. “Dere som skal være her sammen med oss?”  
“Jepp! Ser sånn ut. Hvor satt dere ølen, egentlig? Vi har med. Lurer på om vi bare skal la den stå ute, ass. Digg med kald øl, liksom.”

Isak og de tre andre skutlet seg nærmere hverandre i sofaen. Gjorde plass til de nyankomne. Det var en gedigen hjørnesofa med mer enn nok plass til dem alle åtte. Mutta og Elias slo seg ned mens Adam og Yousef dro fram en sekk og begynte å rote rundt i den.  
“Har dere mye øl, eller?” Det var Magnus som spurte.

“Vi har alt! Øl, weed, you name it!” En sekk dunka i gulvet og en ny stemme kastet seg inn i diskusjonen. Ytterdøra smalt igjen bak enda to gutter som hadde entret mens de var opptatt med å hilse på resten.

Isak så opp. Fikk øye på han som snakket og fikk problemer med å holde munnen lukket. Det var ham! Den høye, lyshårete gutten som nettopp hadde kommet inn i rommet var HAM. Isak kjente all farge forsvinne fra ansiktet og hvordan ølen frøs til is i magen hans. Ble til en eneste sydende sørpe som boblet over av shit, shit, shit; mens han glemte å puste. Svelget og svelget mens han så fyren bli like overraska som han selv.

“Ja - dette er Even og Mikael. De er som dere skjønner omtrent like gode til å gå på ski som Isak her.” Elias syntes tydeligvis allerede de var kompiser nok til at han kunne dulte kameratslig borti ham og slå spøker på hans bekostning. “Eller Even i det minste. Mistenker at Mikael bare var kul og holdt følge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er litt spent på å poste denne.. Men er vel neppe noe nytt at en forfatter er spent på å poste.  
> Har konsentrert meg sånn om samarbeidsprosjekter for tiden at det nesten blir skummelt å stå på egne ben igjen..  
> Blir derfor veldig glad for kudos og kommentarer :)


	2. Ulv, ulv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle tiders mottagelse og fine gjetninger.  
> Humoren er litt dempa i dette kapittelet, men det kan ha noe med at Isak ikke helt er i det muntre hjørnet. Noen svar utleveres herved, resten er ulv, snø og mystiske gryteretter.

“Isak? Dame? Han hooker jo chicks hver helg!”

Altså - når man ikke trodde Magnus kunne trampe mer i klaveret, så gjorde han eksakt det. Akkurat denne påstanden kom som et svar på spørsmålet om de hadde satt igjen damene i byen. Isak kastet et blikk bort på Even tvers overfor ham, men spotta ingen synlig reaksjon.

Det myldret og kokte rundt ham. Livlig bli-kjent-prat de to guttegjengene imellom fylte den lille stua. De fremmede gutta bodde i Oslo de også, alle sammen. Nå hadde de friår og jobba i diverse barnehager og kafeer rundt i byen. Akkurat denne helgen var de dog ikke på jobb, men ute i skogen og skulle nyte frynsegodene av friåret for fullt. Kortstokker lå allerede på bordet og lapskausen fra mora til Jonas putret i gryta ved siden av gryta med noe mystisk og krydderduftende fra mora til Elias.

De var ti personer som skulle tilbringe natta på ei hytte for 8. Det var trangt i sofaen, trangt rundt bordet og trangt i pusterøret til Isak. Da han spurte om antallet, hadde en av de andre gutta, Isak mente det var Adam, bare trukket på skuldrene og sagt at de kunne vel dele?

“Ingen som er redd for guttelus her,” erklærte Mutta og høstet latter fra alle bortsett fra Isak.

Han lo overhodet ikke! Han hadde bare lyst til å holde en tordentale, både for sine egne kompiser som var så runde i kantene og for resten som bare automatisk antok at alt var greit! Isteden satt han klemt i sofahjørnet mens alle ti landeplagene fór gjennom blodet hans en etter en. Visste ikke helt hvor han skulle gjøre av seg, hvor han skulle se eller om han våget å i det hele tatt møte blikket til vennene sine.

Even.. Det var det han het. Gutten fra for nesten tre uker siden. Navnet gikk på repeat i hele Isak. Even - verre var det ikke.

Hvor lenge hadde ikke Isak prøvd å finne ham.. Dratt fram alle stalkerskillsa han noen sinne hadde hatt, uten å vite verken navn eller nummer. Det føltes som han hadde lett i en evighet, men det var vel mer snakk om sånn cirka 2 uker, 6 dager og 17 timer.

Og nå satt han her. Satt her og het Even. Satt og stirra på Isak med ulvehunger i blikket. Hvor fantastisk var ikke det? Fullstendig føkkings fantastisk og forferdelig fryktelig farlig på en og samme tid.

Blikket var det samme som hadde fulgt ham hele kvelden på den festen. Mørkt, intenst og ufravikelig. Hva om noen la merke til det? Hva om gutta så hvordan det blikket utløste hetebølge i hele kroppen hans?

Isak våget knapt å blunke, for så fort øynene var lukket, flimret minner over netthinnen som perler på en snor. Minner om akkurat det blikket konsentrert på ham, myk, varm hud mot hans egen hud, og de leppene.. Leppene som danset over hele ham. La seg rundt ham.. Nei! Nå var det nok! Han kunne ikke sitte her og tenke på det! Ikke med vennene sine så nære. Rett foran gutta som fremdeles satt der og påstod at Isak drev og hooka med nye chicks hver helg.

Det var ikke fordi han ikke hadde prøvd! Det var ikke fordi han ikke til og med hadde dratt med en og annen forvirra jente hjem og håpet at det skulle lykkes denne gangen. Isak visste utmerket godt at det bare var sånn det var. Visste til og med at han sikkert en eller annen gang kom til å bli nødt til å forklare det for gutta. Bare helst ikke akkurat nå..

Akkurat nå som alt bare raste innover med voldsom fart og tyngde. Nå som tusen spørsmål virvlet rundt i hodet hans og ikke ville slippe.. Hans første og eneste ons satt rett overfor ham og så på ham på en måte som ga han sommerfugler i magen og lett kok i kinnene. Så på ham på en måte som hvert  sekund minnet ham om hvor sinnsykt vellykket det hadde vært. Som fikk det store spørsmålet til å runge desto høyere i bakhodet!

Hvorfor stakk du?

Folk prata i vei, mens Isak fikk med seg halvparten. De styra og lo. Alt Isak presterte, var å studere skotuppene sine. Hvor enn han festa blikket, var han redd de skulle se det på ham. Gutta hans, gutta til Even - hvem som helst!

Så han veksla mellom å skotte stjålent bort på Even og på skoene sine. Klarte ikke helt å se ham i øya uten at det forrige møtet deres raste innover ham. Uten å gjenoppleve følelsen av Evens hender som lekte med kroppen hans. Som klemte og strøk på alle de rette stedene, fikk hjelp av munn og lepper med å fremkalle et spekter av følelser og oppdagelser. Fingrene som kilte ham over alt. Som til og med.. Nei!

_Folk! Her! Nå! Tenk heller på Even som bare dro. Som stakk før du i det hele tatt rakk å gjengjelde tjenesten.. Hvorfor? Hva skjedde?_

Det ble Jonas som til slutt tok initiativet til å bryte opp sofaseansen. Hevet de romslige øyenbrynene og så rundt på samtlige ni turkamerater.

“Så gutta.. Dere nevnte weed. Noen som blir med ut og tar en sigg før maten, eller?” Allmenn jubel. Takk og lov, tenkte Isak. Kanskje litt weed ville roe nervene?

10 gutter ut døra samtidig skapte så klart kaos. Sko slengt hit og dit, litt hoing og romstering, men de klarte å fikse det i minnelighet. Endte med å dele et par ferdig mekka joints fra hver broderlig. Rett rundt hushjørnet fant de en usjenert plass i le mot vinden. Der de kunne stå litt gjemt for eventuelle skiløpere som måtte driste seg forbi.

De snakket litt om alt og ingenting. Lo av Muttas entusiasme over metervis med urørt snø. Fant Karlsvogna og Orion og kastet seg inn i en heftig diskusjon om de tre stjernene på rad egentlig var sverdet eller pikken hans. Undret på om det var ulv her og om hvem som ville kommet verst ut av det om Magnus møtte ulven.

Så ble det kaldt. Ja, det hadde vært kaldt hele tida, men på et eller annet tidspunkt smøg liksom kulda seg litt ekstra inn under armhulene og brente seg fast. De raslet med tomme poser og skibukser. Trampet med skisko og stimlet sammen i en slags kø for å gå inn.

Akkurat idet han skulle til å gå, kjente Isak lette fingre over hånda si. Noen prøvde å ta tak i ham bakfra. Han stoppet opp, snudde seg og stirret rett inn i Evens mørke, uutgrunnelige blikk. Han var så nære at Isak kunne kjenne pusten hans i håret og varmen fra kroppen hans mot sin. Hånda hans som bare hadde strøket lett over ham til nå, tok tak i Isak sin kalde.

“Jeg har lett etter deg.” Ordene var hese. Ble nesten hvisket i øret hans og Isak kjente sin egen pust løpe løpsk. Kjente hvordan kroppen hans bare handlet av seg selv. Kikket kjapt bortover der gutta hadde forsvunnet før han tok det siste, lille museskrittet mellom dem så de stod helt inntil hverandre. Armene som på merkelig vis bare la seg rundt livet på Even. Smøg seg inn under jakkeslaget hans og fant hoftene de ville hvile på.

Han ville si noe sånt som “Jeg har faen meg søkt hvert hjørne av nettet, hver kafe i Oslo.” Eller “Hvor var du?” Kanskje aller best “Hvorfor stakk du?” Men alt som kom ut var et nølende “Øh..” og et halvkvalt stønn idet han la nesa si i halsgropa til Even og snuste inn en overdose. En overdose Even-lukt som gjorde ting med ham. Aktiverte både sanser og minner, fikk henda til å vandre. Utforske og undersøke før de la seg rundt rumpa til Even. Tok et godt tak og trakk ham nærmere. Presset han inn mot skrittet, der buksa begynte å kjennes for trang. Det var som om hele Even var en magnet som bare fanget ham opp og sugde ham til seg. Isak var hjelpeløs, uten vilje eller motstand, bare solgt.  

Even så heldigvis ut som han likte det, for Isak ble holdt fast av store hender som ville sin egen vei. Som famlet over ryggen hans. Lette seg fram og inn under jakke og genser og alt for mange lag med klær. Fant bukselinningen og gjorde kort prosess med å finne veien innenfor den også.

Isak hikstet. Hadde sjelden vært så tent. Ikke en gang når han tenkte på den kvelden for 2 uker, 6 dager og 18 timer siden. Mens han satt inne på sitt eget rom og lot som han spilte FIFA med volumet på fullt for at Eskild ikke skulle høre noe og komme brasende inn.  

“Gutta.. De..”, fikk han endelig stotret fram. Han måtte si noe. Kunne ikke koste på seg at Magnus og de andre skulle komme ut igjen og oppdage dem. Eller enda verre - at Even skulle annonsere for alt og alle på denne minimale hytta hva det var de hadde holdt på med den natta.

Even la den ene hånda under haka hans. Løftet hodet hans og kikket ham inn i øynene.

“Slapp av!” Det kom åndeløst og stakkato. “Gutta mine vet ikke noe de heller!”

Blikkene deres møttes i noe som kjentes som to lynglimt og en evighet. Den iskalde vinterlufta kjentes fortettet av alt som var og ikke var og kunne ha vært. Fire øyne, to sjeler, en tanke. Den merkelige vissheten om hva som skjedde nå. Hva som alltid ville skjedd.  

Isak strakk hodet litt på skrått oppover. Higet og søkte seg mot Even. En arm hadde funnet veien mot halsen og nakken hans. Lekte seg langs hårfestet mens den trakk Even ned til seg, lukket øynene og kjente kollisjonen komme lang vei. Evens lepper som forsiktig rørte hans egne. Søkte innpass. Tungespissen som fant hans når han skilte leppene lett fra hverandre. Den forsiktige dansen som fikk hjertet hans til å slå et par doble slag og varmen til å bre seg i hele kroppen - til Isak var sikker på at snøen rundt dem begynte å smelte.

Fy faen, så digg!

“Isak? Hva skjer, ‘a?” De spratt unna hverandre. Like oppskjørta begge to av Magnus sitt rop som smøg seg rundt hushjørnet. “Ulven tatt deg, eller?” Even hadde ikke sluppet tak i hånda hans, og han hadde ikke sluppet taket i hånda til Even. Han lente seg på den nå. Trengte den som en ekstra liten livbøye for å få fram ordene. Kremtet møysommelig.

“Eh ja.. Eller nei, selvfølgelig ikke! Skulle bare på dass. Kommer straks.” Døra smalt igjen - Magnus hadde gitt seg. Isak skottet opp på Even.

“Vi.. Vi bør vel kanskje..” Det var ikke lett å lese Even der ute i det dunkle nattemørket, men han nikket. Slapp hånda hans og nikket før han ledet an på den smale tråkkede stien og tilbake inn på hytta.

Inne satt alle samla rundt det akkurat litt for lille spisebordet. Kjelene stod på bordet, og Jonas og Elias hadde blitt enige om kompiskjøring med maten, så alle kunne bare forsyne seg av det de ville. Et par krakker var satt fram til Isak og Even, ettersom det kun var 8 stoler rundt bordet. De klemte seg sammen på den ene bordenden. Ble sittende skulder ved skulder, lår mot lår. Isak svelget og svelget. Det kjentes som låret til Even sakte men sikkert brant hull i skibuksa hans.

“Så hvorfor stakk dere på hyttetur, liksom?” Det var Mahdi som spurte. Gutta så på hverandre, så på Even som satt og holdt seg krampaktig fast i spiseskjea han hadde fått tildelt. Isak kunne høre kjevene gnisse mot hverandre. Et par av dem flirte litt før Mikael kikket godmodig bort på ham.

“Nei, altså.. Even her fikk det for seg for et par uker sida at han skulle slå opp med dama. Ha’kke vært helt seg selv på en stund, ass! Trengte en skikkelig guttetur. Og ja - vi stiller opp, vi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koste meg masse med kommentarene deres på forrige kapittel og hører gjerne hva dere har å si til dette også <3


	3. Jeg fant, jeg fant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg må slutte å tro at jeg kan klare å fatte meg i korthet.. Mye rimelig i spørsmålene om dette kan dras i land på et kapittel til.  
> Det gikk nemlig ikke.. Sorry for det, men historiene mine har med å leve sitt eget liv..  
> Så da blir det vel one-shot i fem deler, da?
> 
> Må rette en stor takk til min gode venn og medsammensvorne, Amethystus som har betalest som en helt ❤️
> 
> Håper dere liker dette ❤️

Det var da Magnus jevne pust gikk over i langtrukne snork på sofaen Isak skjønte akkurat hvor føkkd han var. Fikk lyst til å dytte borti kompisen og skrike at han skulle våkne. Eller ikke.. Så fort han våknet ville han spytte ut enda flere dumme utsagn om da Isak gjorde ditt og datt som var rart eller dumt, og dem trengte ikke Even å høre. Det var bare det at dumme historier var trygge, og når Magnus sov, betydde det at Isak satt igjen alene med Even. Og det var skummelt.

Skummelt, svimlende og litt perfekt på en og samme tid. Det var bare de to igjen. Noe Isak hadde higet etter hele kvelden mens han kjente hvordan motet sivet ut gjennom pipa.

Elias og tre av gutta gikk først til sengs og okkuperte de fire køyene. Kranglet støyende om hvem som skulle ligge hvor, men roa seg med et par ektefølte snork etter ti minutter. Jonas og Mahdi holdt ikke særlig lenger. Slang seg inn på et dobbeltrom omtrent i det øyeblikket Mikael sovna på sofaen. Herregud - var det planlagt, eller?

Humøret hadde vært på topp hele kvelden. Øl og spillkort over alt, non-stop og latter i alle kroker. En spontan mimelek endte med at folk lå dobbelt i sofaen og vred seg av latter mens Adam forsøkte å etterligne Trump. Omtrent like morsomt var det Jonas trodde at å krabbe på alle fire var tilstrekkelig for å forestille en ulv.

Og Isak? Vel, Isak satt som på nåler. Visste ikke hvor han skulle gjøre av verken seg eller alle tankene sine. De løp løpsk et salig kaos, et herreløst anarki. For Isak var opptatt med andre ting. Ikke smile, ikke si noe rart, ikke rødme. Og uansett hva du gjør - ikke se på Even!

 _“Even her fikk det for seg at han skulle slå opp med dama..”_ Slå opp med dama? Var det sant? Var det sånn? Var det ham? Det kjentes nesten hysterisk. Så forbannet å sitte her i samme rom og ikke kunne spørre om en dritt! Isak ville tatt imot ethvert påskudd til å dra ham ut og kryssforhøre ham. Kysse ham til han fikk seriøse pusteproblemer, så dælje nevene hardt i brystet hans og fortelle Even akkurat hva han syntes om alt sammen.

Eller.. Hva syntes han egentlig? Han hadde tusen spørsmål, ingen meninger. Og over alle ønskene om å være forbanna på kompisene, ruvet ideen om å komme nærmere Even. Lå der og pakket hele kvelden inn i bomull. Herjet med sansene hans til han kjente seg mest som den ihjelkokte lapskausen på benken.

Så Isak drakk øl. Masse øl. Kjente hvordan rommet begynte å spinne, men drakk allikevel.

I det øyeblikket Magnus første snork sivet ut i rommet, reiste Even seg fra kjøkkenstolen. Han hadde sittet der hele kvelden. Sittet der og vært så veldig Even, uten at Isak riktig visste hva det betød. Nå nølte han ikke et sekund, men bykset bort til ham og rakte ut hånda.

“Kom! Vi går og legger oss.”

Isaks blikk flakket ufrivillig bort mot det ene ledige soverommet. Tanken på å dele senga der inne med Even var så ladet og full av mening at han nesten mistet pusten.

“Der inne?” Han hørte selv hvor dumt det hørtes ut.

“Ja.” Even hevet øyenbrynene. “Ser du noen andre ledige soveplasser?”

Isak svelget. Virret med hodet mens hjertet banka hull i brystet hans. Han ville ikke være så teit og lost at de ikke kunne klare dette, så han tok den tilbudte hånda og gikk for å hente sakene sine.

Så fort de stod inne i rommet med hver sin sekk ved føttene, var det som om stemningen skiftet. Noe falt på plass for Isak, og han hadde ingen aning om hvorfor. Nervøsiteten som hadde bodd i ham hele kvelden trakk seg stille tilbake nå som han og Even var alene. Vek plassen for en nysgjerrig ro.

Ikke det, det flagrende, gule forhenget kjentes fremdeles alt for tynt. Kunne ikke lukke dem inn, maktet ikke å gjemme dem bort. Men armen som smøg seg rundt livet hans og Evens konstante, taktile nærvær gjorde noe med ham. Noe han ikke kunne forklart om det stod om livet. Knyttet opp knuter og åpnet luftveier.

“Så.. Du slo opp med dama?” Han stod helt inntil Even og hvisket. Isak hørte seg selv bli litt spydig. Var ikke klar over at han brant inne med så mye agg, men dette hadde han fundert på hele kvelden. Even så ut som noen hadde fiket til ham. Isak angret umiddelbart tonefallet sitt og ble nødt til å mildne det med armer og fakter. Presset seg mot ham og strakte armene opp rundt nakken hans mens han selv ble omsluttet av Evens armer.

“Ja..” Svaret kom inntrengende, nesten som et livsnødvendig pust mens Evens store, blå øyne så forskende på han. Studerte hver mine med vaktsom nervøsitet. “Jeg måtte nesten det..”

Even klemte ham inntil seg og Isak hvilte hodet et øyeblikk mot skulderen hans. Snuste ham inn, slik han hadde gjort tidliere den kvelden. Kjente det ble vanskelig å gjøre noe annet enn å smelte inn i omfavnelsen. De ble stående sånn. Uten ord eller bevegelse, og det kjentes som tre somre og tre vintre kom og gikk på et blunk i magen på Isak. All forvirringa og alle spørsmålene gjennom tre uker var visket vekk når Even var her med ham. Når han ble klemt så tett og så inderlig. Isak kom aldri til å få sagt et ord hvis de skulle bli stående på denne måten. Så han sukket, frigjorde seg og satte seg på senga med hodet i hendene.

“Men jeg lette jo over alt.. Visste ikke navnet ditt en gang, liksom..” Even var ved siden av ham med en gang. Bøyde seg frem og kikket på ham mens han tok forsiktig tak i hånda hans.

“Du.." Isak nikket. "Vi legger oss først..” Han kjente seg som en unge som måtte trøstes, men akkurat nå dreit han faktisk i det.

______________________________________________________________

_Det startet som en galskap, sammenstøtet deres den kvelden. Isak og gutta hadde viklet seg inn på en fest der de egentlig ikke kjente noen som helst. Plutselig befant de seg et eller annet sted på St.Hanshaugen og ikke lenge etter hadde Isak mista samtlige kompiser. Så stod han der da, i et hjørne og trampa takten og var litt lost._

_Det var da han fikk øye på ham. Den vanvittig deilige fyren som fulgte ham med øynene. Betraktet hver lille bevegelse og fikk Isaks mage til å slå kolbøtter. Blikket var så uforbeholdent, så beundrende. Fikk Isak til å tro at det faktisk var en sjanse for at han ville lette fra gulvet og fly av gårde når som helst. Mulig det var fordi han var litt småfull, men Isak hadde ingenting å verge seg med. Han måtte stirre tilbake._

_De kastet åpenlyse blikk på hverandre mens minuttene tikket og føltes som timer. Fyren var komplett uimotståelig. Det renskårede ansiktet, en kul eleganse i hver bevegelse, latteren som lyste opp hele ham når han henvendte seg til de rundt seg. Men mest av alt var det øynene og de intense blikkene som stadig ble sendt i Isaks retning. På tvers over rommet, over og gjennom hele den dansende saueflokken. Han stod der, helt uanfektet, og så ut som han planla å fortære Isak med hud og hår. Fikk han til å føle at han betydde noe, at han til og med var viktig._

_Han kjente ikke seg selv igjen. Ingen av gutta hans var å se, men akkurat der og da var han ikke sikker på om han ville brydd seg. Vaktsomhet og fasade var hamret vekk av dunkende bassrytmer og langtrukne slurker med øl. Han verken kunne eller ville annet enn å drømme seg bort i lysten som lyste fra de safirblå øynene. Fantaserte om å legge leppene sine mot de lett hektiske kinnene eller dra fingrene gjennom det myke, bustete håret._

_Detaljene stod litt uklart for ham, men det neste han husket var at de befant seg tett inntil hverandre i et knøttlite rom. Viljeløse brikker som presset seg mot hverandre, et kaos av kavende kroppsdeler. Det fantes ingen finesse eller eleganse, men for første gang i sitt liv kjente Isak hvordan hans egen sult matchet det mennesket som omfavnet ham. Hvordan en sitrende varme bredte seg i hele kroppen og sivet ut som bølger av latter, kysset vekk av ivrige lepper i et intenst, slurvete kyss._

_Plutselig var det ikke nok, det trange rommet de stod i. Kunne ikke huse dem og alt som beveget seg mellom dem. Med mot han ikke ante hvor kom fra, tok Isak fyren i hånda. Ledet ham ut og vekk. Bort fra festen, bort fra muligheten for nysgjerrige venner som kunne være tilbake når som helst. Det var ikke langt til kollektivet, men langt nok til at de måtte stoppe for å kysse mer, både på et hushjørne og i et portrom._

_Heldigvis var ingen hjemme, og det var lett å smyge med seg gjesten inn på rommet. Isak burde kanskje vært nervøs, men det var ikke plass til nervøsitet eller forlegenhet. Isteden gnistret nervene hans med noe helt annet. Å være så nær en annen gutt fikk det til å svimle for ham. Han kunne høre sin egen opprømte hjerterytme dundre i ørene. Utålmodig og knapt i stand til å forstå at dette virkelig hendte, ble han møtt med heftig hastverk._

_Men det var noe annet også. Det var en varhet i hver bevegelse. Hvordan denne gutten, som han ikke kjente, kledde av ham, åpnet ham opp som han var en kostbar gave. Strøk over ham både kjærlig og utålmodig på en gang. Så ham inn i øynene som for å be om lov hver gang et nytt plagg ble fjernet. Isak lot seg kjærtegne og sløste med å gi tilbake._

_Uten at han egentlig helt var klar over hvordan det skjedde, lå han avkledd i senga, mens gjesten hans snuste seg opp mellom lårene hans. Ansiktet dvelte helt innpå bulen som fremdeles var dekket av rødt, fuktig stoff. Nese, kinn og lepper strøk seg inntil den harde, spente pikken som banet seg fram der under stoffet. Isak så hvordan han dyttet borti den med nesa. Hørte at han pustet inn og kjente hvordan små uttalte kny av velvære sendte skjelvinger gjennom hele ham. Skjelvinger som ilet ned mot pikken og bare økte den deilige, kriblende kåtheten som allerede var der._

_Isak murret fornøyd og flyttet hånden rundt nakken til den ivrige gjesten sin. Forsiktig, med lette kilende bevegelser. Ville ha ham til å se opp.  Blikket som møtte hans var så nakent og fullt av opphisselse at Isak kjente seg helt ør. Ble nødt til å trekke ham opp til seg for et skikkelig kyss. Grep tak i håret hans. Fór gjennom det og trakk i det, kysset langtrukkent og fullt av nytelse._

_Fyren satte seg tilbake på knærne og betraktet ham med stadig mer sult i blikket mens han vrengte av seg genseren. Reiste seg og dro av seg buksa. Nappet utålmodig i Isaks boxer og fikk ham selv til å smyge den av seg._

_Så kjente Isak et mylder av fjærlette berøringer. Hender lekte over den nakne brystkassa hans. Klemte lett på en knopp av en brystvorte og fikk ham til å klynke. Spenne seg mot ham alt kom fra. Ble tatt imot av lepper som sugde og smakte forsiktig på ham. En tunge som lekte over huden. Slikket en liten sti av  sirkler rundt navlen. Jobbet seg lenger ned mens en myk hånd gled mellom bena hans. Isak spredte lårene sine. Gjorde plass til alt han håpet ville komme._

_Hånda var over alt, kjentes det som. Koste og strøk langs lysken før den konsentrerte seg om pungen. Rullet ballene mellom fingrene, masserte lett med bare en finger. Fikk Isak til å presse seg mot den. Hige etter mer berøring. Da fingrene smatt bakover og opp langs kløfta der, utstøtte han uartikulerte grynt. Holdt pusten mens fingertupper fant veien til åpningen hans og presset forsiktig. Koste med ham igjen, falt inn i en slags doven rytme der nede._

_Så ble all oppmerksomhet rettet mot den beinharde pikken som duvet mot magen hans. Isak nøt synet av hvordan gjesten hans studerte den med sult og svelget hardt. Blåste lett på den og så den rykke til før tungespissen smøg seg rundt og oppover langs skaftet. Smakte, slikket i seg de klare, perlende dråpene som allerede var på vandring nedover. Åh.. Herregud! Det var nesten ikke til å holde ut!_

_Isak kjente alle tanker bare fare av gårde. Greide ikke annet enn å kjenne på leppene som omsluttet ham, tunga, rytmen i hvordan pikken presset mot alt det varme, fuktige, glatte der inne i den varme munnhulen. Hendene strøk ham fremdeles. Fingre pløyde seg mellom rumpeballene og masserte åpningen med stadig mer intensitet._

_Han ropte ut alt han følte. Med lukkede øyne, åpen munn og hodet kastet bakover. Tær og fingre krøllet seg, armer og ben vred seg i lyst. Han burde sikkert kommet med en advarsel, men alt som kom ut var uforståelig babling. Forsøkte å legge hånda i det myke håret igjen som for å si ifra, men dette fantastiske mennesket bare fortsatte å suge ham, fortsatte å ta på ham over alt._

_Det flimret for øynene på Isak. Han så stjerner og trakk dem med seg inn i mørket da øynene gled igjen nok en gang. Brokne skjelvinger av nytelse fór ukontrollert gjennom ham. Fullstendig oppslukt av deilige følelser, sprutet han i hyppige, små drag og ble tatt imot av denne fine, deilige fremmede gutten. Han som bare hadde blitt med ham hjem og var her. Nå. Sammen med ham. Han som fremkalte alt dette. Som nesten kjentes magisk! Fikk Isak til å føle seg ny, skinnende, spesiell!_

_Han red høyt og lenge på en bølge av gode følelser, helt til kroppen hans slappet av og han sank sammen mot madrassen. Kjente hvordan en tilfreds tindring overtok for den hektiske opphisselsen. Ble kysset vått og sultent og smakte seg selv i det kysset._

_Men kysset stoppet ikke der. Det bare fortsatte nedover igjen. Ned i halsgropen og over brystbenet. Gutten i armene hans kikket andpustent opp på ham. Øynene var glaserte og kinnene rødflammete. Det var ikke et eneste hint av kontroll i det blikket. Nå gned han pikken med iherdig iver mot låret til Isak. En hånd tok et begjærlig tak i Isaks hofte. Den andre holdt håret hans i et fast grep. Dro gjennom det og lugget litt. Isak lot det skje. Ville hjelpe til. Gi tilbake. Armene til Isak la seg rundt rumpa hans. Han vendte litt på dem og dro gutten enda tettere til seg. Gjorde det lettere å støte mot låret sitt, noe som ble benyttet med lidenskapelig entusiasme._

_Selv dristet Isak seg til å lirke hendene sine ned i guttens boxer. Godt ned bak så han kunne føle seg fram over rumpeballene. Det kjentes som en sjanse å ta, men Isak ville gi igjen noe av det som for ham kjentes aller best. Han klemte og strøk varsomt før han målbevisst lette seg fram mot kløfta og lot fingrene synke dypere. Kjente seg nesten stolt da han klarte å lokke fram kåte gisp med lekne fingertupper. Han hadde ikke gjort dette før, men han forsøkte som best han kunne å kopiere det han nettopp hadde opplevd. Noe må han ha fått til, for gutten løftet hodet og belønnet ham med et blikk så lost og fullt av og beundring at hjertet til Isak hoppet over et par slag._

_Skjelvingene bølget gjennom hele ham, og Isak klemte ham inntil seg. Nøt hvordan han gjemte hodet mot brystkassa hans og de små hikstene han lagde. Isak kjente det langt ned i magen når han endelig slapp seg løs. Kjente hvordan pikken som var presset mot låret hans, rykket til og tømte seg. Varmen og fuktigheten fra sæden som presset seg gjennom stoffet i boxeren. Med et par halvkvalte gisp sank gutten sammen i armene hans. Pustet ham tilfreds og utmattet i halsgropen mens de siste skjelvingene gikk gjennom ham._

_Alt var så fint. Føltes så godt og rett og herlig, selv om de ikke kjente hverandre i det hele tatt. Selv om dette bare var et tilfeldig møte._

_Kanskje nettopp derfor Isak ble sjokka da gjesten hans  løftet hodet og så på ham med forskremte øyne. Vred seg ut av armkroken hans og satte seg opp._

_“Du.. Jeg må..” Øynene var vidt oppsperret. Han så nesten redd ut. “Jeg må stikke.. Gå.” Han bøyde seg ned og fanget opp Isak i et kyss som ikke var det grann mindre heftig enn de kyssene de hadde delt tidligere. Hva var det for noe?_

_Så vrengte han seg ut av senga. Trakk på seg bukse og genser i en fei. Langet ut mot døra. Men før han forlot rommet snudde han seg. Så oppriktig trist ut._

_“Sorry!” Han svelget hørbart. “Unnskyld!” Alene igjen lå Isak. Omtåka, forvirra, skjønte ikke en dritt._

______________________________________________________________

Det krevde mekking med baggasje og lakenposer, men noen stjålne blikk og et par hastige kjærtegn senere, lå de side om side i senga. Hver sin lakenpose, ulltrøyer og boxere og dyner og puter over alt.

Isak kjente seg så uendelig trøtt. Ville være våken, ville snakke mer med Even, men realiteten av hele kvelden med nervene i spenn senket seg over ham. Likevel snudde han seg over på siden og så hvordan Even allerede lå vendt mot ham. Kikket på ham med det blikket sitt igjen. Det åpne, uforbeholdne blikket som fikk det til å kile magen og pitre i hele kroppen.

Even pustet langsomt og høylytt ut.

“Jeg dro tilbake til deg…” Han svelget hørbart og slo ned blikket. “Samlet mot i flere dager. Ringte på og prata med en fyr.”

“Eskild?”

“Det han het, ja? Fikk det for meg at han var typen din eller no’..” Isak måtte slippe ut en kort latter. Var det sant? Eskild?

“Han er ikke det.” Det kom nesten hviskende og et smil bredte seg i hele ansiktet til Even samtidig som noe av motet til Isak snek seg tilbake. Inn gjennom det flagrende forhenget. Han strakte ut armen. Tillot seg å stryke Even over håret, langs kinnet. “Nei. Jeg bor i kollektiv, jeg..”

Even hevet øyenbrynene. Åpnet munnen litt og bet seg forsiktig i leppa før han skutlet seg varsom nærmere. Et par centimeter bare, men de endte opp helt inntil hverandre.

“Å ja..” Even hvisket. “Jeg turde ikke spørre, jeg..Vistte jo ikke navn eller noen ting..”

“Nei.. “ hvisket Isak tilbake mens han klemte seg helt inntil Even. La armen forsiktig rundt ham. “Men du?” Even nikket. Oppmuntret han til å si mer. “Jeg lette etter deg også. Hele tida.”

“Du Isak.. Det var ikke meningen å stikke på den måten.”

Isak smilte til ham. Han hadde forstått det. Trengte ikke hundrevis av fine ord for å skjønne. Det holdt med en varsom hånd gjennom håret, med varmen mellom dem som sivet gjennom lakenposene. Isak kjente det begynte å bli vanskelig å holde øynene åpne. Timene på nåler hadde tatt alt han hadde å gi. Selv om han gjorde alt han kunne for å møte Evens milde blikk, sank Isak ned i en behagelig døs.

Lakenposene kjentes tynne mellom dem, og rommet var kanskje litt kaldt, Men de var her sammen. På magisk vis hadde universet slengt dem sammen og gitt en ny sjanse. De hadde dette rommet. Det med det florlette forhenget, de hadde armene rundt hverandre. Og det var nok. Nok til å sove noen lånte, trygge timer, glemme gutta og morgendagen.

Senere den natta våknet Isak av at Even lå og strøk han over magen og brystet. Kikket på ham i mørket, hvisket gode ord til ham. Hånda alt Isak kunne føle der den brant seg gjennom flere lag med stoff. Da han skjønte at Isak var våken, dristet han seg til å smyge hånda ned i posen og opp under ulltrøya. La igjen lette, dansende berøringer over hoftekammen før han strøk oppover magen og brystet hans med flat hånd. Klappet, koste forsiktig.

Isak kjente seg litt uklar på detaljene, omtåket og trøtt som han var. Men han var ganske sikker på at det var han søkte han mot Evens munn. Møtte lepper og tunge. Smakte og ble smakt på i dovne, slurvete bevegelser. Kjente at det var umulig å fortsette med akkurat det. Umulig kun fordi hytta var overfylt, forhenget var tynt og han ville så mye.

I stedet dro han derfor Even ned til seg og plasserte ham i armkroken. De lå der pakket inn i mørket. Kjente på den bedagelige roen. Han hørte Even sukke henført, nesten lykkelig. Isak var kanskje omtåket og uklar; brisen, høy, nervøs for å bli oppdaget, men han kom aldri til å glemme denne natta heller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir kjempeglad for alle kudos og alle de nydelige kommentarene deres ❤️


	4. Sesam, sesam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har plaget meg litt at denne oppdateringen tok så lang tid.. Skulle jo skrevet ferdig hele greia helgen som var, men så var det bare så mye mer historie som ville fram..  
> Men nå har jeg skrive.. eh.. jeg mener vinterferie og en plan. Tre kapitler (jepp, tre, ikke ett..) gjenstår, og de kommer i løpet av uka :)
> 
> Takk for alle fantastisk fine kommentarer både her og på jodel. Fortsetter å være helt overveldet over mottagelsen.
> 
> Askeladden hadde noen riktig gode hjelpere, og det har også jeg. Tusen takk for kyndig og treffsikker betalesing, Allieverwas <3

Lydene av Magnus romstering ute i stua, vekket Isak i grålysningen. For en gangs skyld våknet han ikke med irritasjon over å bli forstyrra, men sendte en stille takk til de innbitte salvene han hørte. De som føk uhemmet rundt i den lille hytta mens Mags hørbart snubla seg gjennom rommet. Takknemligheten ble forsterket da han glippet med øynene og så rett på en sovende Even. Den fremdeles ganske fremmede gutten som gjorde noe med ham. Noe stort og dritskummelt og fantastisk. 

Isak myste omtåket omkring i rommet. Været inn den kjølige nattelufta. Den fikk ham til å hutre. Han hadde ikke sovet særlig, men det kunne være det samme. Soving var overvurdert uansett. Særlig her, på ei hytte midt i Nordmarka. Tett på fine, digge Even som lå og pusta jevnt ved siden av ham. Fyren han aldri hadde trodd han skulle se igjen, som fikk ham til å føle seg helt bortreist. Sånn østenfor sol og vestenfor måne-bortreist. 

Det var bare så kjipt at de hadde fått med seg et åttehodet troll som dreiv og slumra på den andre siden av forhenget.. 

Gjennom tunge, døsige øyelokk beundra Isak hvordan Even smilte i søvne. Han var så nærme at det var vanskelig å få ham i fokus. Lå med hodet tett, tett inntil hans eget og kroppen nesten inntil hans kropp. Varmen fra ham sivet gjennom lag med ulltøy og lakenposer. Pusten strøk over Isaks kinn, kjentes som kilende spindelvev. Isak kunne kyssa ham der og da om han bare snudde litt på hodet. Nippet fram og smakt på de fyldige, myke leppene når som helst. 

Han klarte ikke legge bånd på seg. Måtte kjenne konturene av Even under håndflaten. Sjekke at han var ekte, liksom. Under et par lag med dyner famlet han seg fram over flanellstoffet i Evens lakenpose. Det var mykt og litt loddent under hånda hans. Ga ham lyst til å kjenne mer. 

Hånda vandret herreløst over skulder, arm og rygg mens en eller annen i rommet ved siden av ga fra seg et grynt som fikk Isak til å snappe etter pusten. Det var en sovelyd. Noen snudde seg og det knirka i tørr, gammel furu. Det skulle sikkert skremt ham vekk, men han fikk bare mer behov for effekten av Even. Den roen det ga ham når fingrene hans fant solid, sovevarmt stoff fra ulltrøya hans.

Så Isak famlet seg fram mot magen hans. Kjente den heve og senke seg gjennom alle lagene med tøy. Even var fremdeles langt vekk og ensa ikke kontakten. Så Isak dristet seg til å famle videre. Prøvde å ta inn konturene bena når han strøk nedover langs hofter og lår. Glemte tid og sted igjen mens han strøk seg opp og ned på innsiden og utsiden av låret. Klarte ikke å dy seg og strøk forsiktig oppover boxeren hans. Kjente etter omrisset av alt han fant der såvidt med baksiden av en finger, som om han egentlig ikke turde, for han gjorde jo ikke det. Pleide ikke å oppføre seg sånn. 

Responsen kom umiddelbart. Even ga fra seg et lett sukk og presset seg nærmere ham. Strakte ut armen og klemte Isak inntil seg. Isak hutret litt og krøllet seg godt mot sin sovende sengepartner. Han higet etter mer kroppsvarme. Det hadde blitt skikkelig kjølig i løpet av natta, men det gjorde ikke så mye. De hadde gode, varme dyner å pakke seg inn i og hverandre å varme seg på. Selv om den sitrende usikkerheten ikke ville slippe helt taket, ble Isak slått av en ubehagelig tanke. Så mye møye og stort besvær han hadde blitt nødt til å legge i turen, kunne han fort lurt seg selv til å bli hjemme. Tenk om det hadde skjedd? Om de ikke hadde møttes igjen? Mulig de ikke fikk prata her og nå, og mulig det endte med fersking, men uansett var dette så sykt mye bedre enn alternativet. 

Magnus var tilbake med et dempet brak. Hadde tydeligvis kvitta seg med tilstrekkelig av gårsdagens øl til å sove videre. Hørtes ut som han snublet over en stol, for han banna og sverta før han plantet seg godt ned i sofaen igjen. Eller, Isak antok det var det han gjorde. Et par snork smøg seg blafrende inn gjennom forhenget , men de gikk fort over. Det var som hele hytta pusta i takt. Alle sovelydene fra rommene rundt blandet seg i en lydløs kakofoni der de lå og vaket i takhøyde. Isak la hodet mot skulderen til Even og tillot øynene å gli igjen. Pustet ham inn og kjente den gode lukten. Isak ville ikke vært dette foruten. Bare tanken kjentes som et eneste stort ginungagap. 

 

Han må ha sovnet igjen, for han ante ikke hvor lang tid som hadde gått da en hånd lekte gjennom håret hans. Tvinnet seg rundt en lokk i panna. Før han i det hele tatt hadde fått peilet inn hvor eller når han var igjen, ble han strøket forsiktig gjennom håret. En panne la seg mot hans egen og en nese danset lett over hans nese. Endte med å legge hodet i halsgropa hans og snuse seg innover mot nakken. Isak åpnet ikke øynene, men kjente den sovevarme huden mot seg, været inn lukta av Even og hørte den gode, varme latteren som tydeligvis ikke lot seg stagge. Den som tidvis boblet over og endte som florlette, varme pust mot huden.

Det var lyder i hele hytta nå. Stemmer, klirring med kopper og en vannkoker som suste i det fjerne.  
“Men det går jo ikke an å dra på hyttetur uten Nugatti,” hørte han Mahdi annonsere frustrert. Et par mer ukjente stemmer som han ikke helt klarte å plassere, stemte i og sa seg enige mens Jonas mumlet noe om at syltetøy var minst like bra. Det var så nært alt sammen at det gikk en skjelving gjennom Isak. Fikk han til å slå øynene opp i et anstrøk av panikk. Rommet føltes plutselig som en teaterscene som bare stod der og ventet på tilskuere. Isak ville gitt hva som helst for en tung jerndør mellom dem og omverden akkurat der og da.

«God morgen», mumlet Even lavt inn i øret hans så fort han åpnet øynene ordentlig.  
«Halla,» hvisket Isak, mens han trakk i gutten ved siden av seg. Manøvrerte så han ble liggende oppå Even. Det skjedde litt på refleks, som om det var den naturligste ting i verden å kline seg innpå en fremmed på den måten.  
«Kaldt,» sa han, og trakk dyna tettere om dem mens han myste drømmende mot dagslyset som laget gardinmønster over hele veggen. Så ble han kilt på ryggen, og hørte seg selv lage små sukkende koselyder, korrigerte seg og svelget dem i seg. Måtte ikke la seg selv glemme forbehold og forsvinnende dårlig lydisolasjon. Ikke en gang for en liten stund. 

Stoler skrapte over gulvet og en eller annen trampet inn med klumpete skisko over gulvet. Magnus ville ha Kvikk-Lunsj til frokost, men de andre kimset av det. Ord som “brødblings” “brunost” og “bacon” ble kastet frempå av ugjenkjennelige stemmer som snakket i munnen på hverandre. Gutta kunne velge å bryte seg inn i deres lille verden når som helst. Finne ut at de skulle vekke dem og sørge for at de fikk i seg frokost eller noe annet like idiotisk. Samtidig var Isak glad for at de snakka såpass høyt. Romstering og snakk skjulte deres egne lyder så vanvittig mye bedre enn gjallende stillhet.

“Så jævlig glad jeg fant deg igjen,” hvisket Even i øret hans med varm, ujevn pust, og Isak hadde ingenting å stille opp med. Even presset seg mot ham som om han ikke kunne komme nært nok. Tok hånda hans i sin og flettet fingrene deres sammen. Løftet de sammenknyttede hendene deres og så på dem med undring og smilende øyne. Nesten som det var et kjært kunstverk som ga ham ny mening. Han skulle til å le, men Isak kunne ikke ha noe av det. Orket ikke at latteren skulle påkalle folk og at denne stunden skulle være over.

Så han grep desperat til det første og beste verktøyet han hadde. Bøyde seg ned mot Even og stilnet all mulig latter med sin egen munn. Tok imot lave fniselyder som vibrerte over leppene hans før de stilnet helt. Krevde, smakte og tok et fast tak i Evens lepper.. Bet litt i underleppa, lot tungene deres møtes. Intensiteten han fikk i retur kjentes helt vill. Karrig og utemmet. 

De burde sikkert venta og snakka isteden for å gjøre dette her. Om noen dro fra gardinen og kom inn akkurat nå, ville de være så jævlig busta. Avslørt og avkledd på simpleste vis. Men det var noe med lukta av Even og den tindrende følelsen han satt i gang som fikk Isak til å drite litt i det. Til å tenke at det kanskje ville vært like greit.. Spart ham for kleine forklaringer og skjelvende innrømmelser. 

Han lagde ingen lyder, men presset seg ivrig mot Even med med alt han hadde. Besvarte hvordan hofter presset seg mot hans og gikk til stormangrep på all likevekt han hadde lurt seg til å tro at fantes. Snudde dem rundt, så Isak havnet på ryggen med Even over seg mens de smeltet sammen med hektiske gisp. Det gikk ikke lang tid før de fant en rytme. På et punkt sluttet Isak å bry seg eller bekymre seg for lydene på den andre siden av forhenget. Han var bare trøtt og kåt. Hadde den deiligste gutten han noen sinne hadde møtt i armene - drit i resten! 

Isak ville bare kysse mer. Ville bare.. Hva da? Nyte det jevne, rytmiske presset Even la mot pikken hans? Det som fikk den til å vokse og kilte han på innsiden. Nøret opp under lysten hans til å bare la det stå til. Kline seg inntil Even til det ikke lenger nyttet å holde igjen og la boxer og lakenpose ta imot det han hadde å gi? Det ville vært helt vanvittig digg. Bare tanken fikk han til å ville legge benet rundt Even og trekke ham til seg. Hadde bare ikke lakenposen vært i veien, og..

«Da er det til og med frokost for...» Stemmen var alt for høylytt og nære. Ubehagelig, gneldrende.  
Ritsj, ratsj! Forhenget ble røsket opp før de visste ordet av det. 

Ikke bare et, men to par øyne stirret på dem fra døråpningen. To munner åpnet og lukket seg uten ord. Stirret uhemmet på dem og synet de sannsynligvis var der de lå. Lyserøde, hovne lepper, hektiske kinn og glaserte øyne. All luft, alle hårfine sjanser for å få ha dette i fred, takket forsiktig for seg og listet seg stille ut av rommet. Og erstatningen var bare dundrende hjertebank, kavende kropper og avmålt skepsis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette måtte jo bare gå galt på et tidspunkt. Men hvor galt er det egentlig?  
> Håper dere blir med til neste kapittel for å finne ut.  
> Hvis du har tid til å legge igjen en liten hilsen, blir jeg veldig glad <3


	5. De gode hjelperne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håper dere har tid til å være med på skitur og klein frokost mellom alle OL-grenene som skal overvåkes :)  
> Akkurat som Isak og Askeladden har jeg heldigvis mange gode hjelpere! Stor takk til Liljesmoothie for gjennomlesing og moralsk støtte. Den trengte jeg ❤️  
> Må nesten skrive en liten takk til Kikki1 og Allieverwas også! I prosessen med å råde meg om helt andre ting igår, kom de begge med mange gode innspill som jeg skamløst har tatt med meg og brukt i dette kapittelet.❤️

«Hva faen er en vidjespenning egentlig?» Magnus skravla med mat i munnen. Han og Jonas var dypt inne i en semiseriøs analyse av rare ord. Prata i vei mens de gomla på hver sin blings med brunost. Jonas begynte å legge ut om tjoring og skibindinger og Norge i gamle dager mens Magnus fulgte fascinert med på alt han sa.  
“Eller man kan bare bruke dem til å målbinde prinsesser, så klart,” avslutta Jonas. En hel haug med replikker på Magnus bekostning falt Isak inn. Hadde han bare ikke selv vært fullstendig målbundet, skulle Magnus fått høre det. 

De var så langt vekk, gutta hans. Satt helt på den andre enden av langbordet mens Isak selv var stuck på krakken igjen. Satt der og ante ikke en dritt om hvem som mente eller visste hva. For ingen sa noe. 

De var så jævlig ferska, og ingen nevnte det med et ord. Tyren som et kort sekund hadde føltes så veldig tatt ved hornene, hadde på et eller annet vis klart å stikke av og sette igjen en elefant. For hvem visste hva? Og hva hadde folk egentlig fått med seg?

Frokosten virka bare som en helt tilforlatelig, vanlig frokost. Det klirret i bestikk og summet i hele rommet av gutta som prata i munnen på hverandre. Brunost og syltetøy stod framme og kaffe rant i overflod til alle nødstilte, morgentrøtte hyttefarere som ville ha. Isak visste at han burde spise noe, men til nå hadde han ikke fått ned en bit. De kunne like godt servert ham sølevann og barkebrød med ristede biller.

Det kjentes som det kun var Isak som satt der med alle sansene i fullt alarmberedskap. Han visste ikke hvor han skulle gjøre av noen ting. Armer, bein, hode. Alt var til overs. Var sikker på at han oppførte seg så kleint at til og med den feite flua som spankulerte rundt på forhenget var nødt til å merke noe.. Men ingen sa en dritt. 

Det aller mest umulige var kanskje hvordan Isak satt pressa inntil Even igjen. Nok en gang skulder ved skulder, lår mot lår. Berøringen fikk pulsen til å hamre så hardt gjennom kroppen at Isak var overbevist om at Even kunne kjenne hvert slag. Høre dem, til og med. 

Bare for litt siden fikk han Isak til å føle seg helt uangripelig, som verdens diggeste, viktigste menneske. En helt ny og nesten magisk følelse som nå sakte men sikkert dryppet av ham. Rant vekk sammen med snøen som smelta fra diverse skisko, luer og vanter ved utgangsdøra. Nå satt Even her som en saltstøtte og hadde ikke sagt et ord. Hadde faktisk ikke en gang sett på ham siden de ble ferska. Siden det øyeblikket Yousef og Mahdi plutselig bare stod i det rommet og stirra på dem. 

Det kunne ikke være noen tvil om hva de hadde vært vitne til. Det eneste usikre, var om det var bare de to, eller om det var flere som hadde kasta et blikk inn i rommet akkurat da. Tausheten starta der. En gedigen ismur reiste seg fortere enn noen kunne si Castle Black. 

Jo da, de famlet, de åpnet og lukket munnen et par ganger, men summen av det hele, var at de så forsiktig på hverandre og trakk seg ut. Overlot Isak og Even til ordløst å kave seg opp av senga og ut av det plutselig forsvinnende trange rommet.

Så her satt de, da. Begge uten munn eller mæle. I Isaks tilfelle var landeplagene som hadde herja i ham kvelden før, definitivt tilbake. Satt og hørte på mens Adam hadde slått seg på drøye vandrehistorier, godt hjulpet og supplert av resten av gjengen. Isak hørte ikke etter lenger. Han bare stirra krakilsk ned i brødskiva. Den han kun hadde tatt en bit av fordi den kjentes umulig å få i seg. 

Plutselig ble krakken ved siden av ham dratt unna bordet og Even reiste seg resolutt. Virvlet rundt og marsjerte mot døra. Dro den hardt og brutalt opp og forsvant ut i alt det hvite. Ingen jakke, ingen sko, bare rett ut. Det kom helt uten forvarsel. Isak hadde hørt ham snappe etter pusten, og det var det. 

“Hva faen skjedde nå?” Magnus kunne ikke dy seg. Noe sa Isak at kompisen ikke hadde fått med seg så mye av hva som foregikk. Kanskje like greit. Resten av gutta så ganske overraska fra den ene til den andre.  
“Nei, det bare.. Even er ikke helt seg sjøl for tida. Tror det er de greiene med dama, egentlig. Bare la ham gå. Han kommer tilbake,” forklarte Elias. 

Yousef var ikke fullt så nonchalant. Han reiste seg fra bordet og fant fram sko og jakke. På den andre enden av bordet la Mikael fra seg bestikket. Gjorde tegn til å ville reise seg han også, men Yousef viftet ham fra det. Gikk alene ut, etter Even.

Ikke et ord ble sagt. Vandrehistoriene hadde fått en brå slutt, og det eneste som hørtes i rommet var smatting, slurping og smell i kjevene til folk som tygde. Etter noen minutter, eller var det timer, i denne limbotilstanden, kom Even og Yousef stille inn igjen. Så ut som de prøvde å liste seg umerket tilbake til plassene sine, som om det liksom var mulig. 

Utrolig nok, sakte men sikkert, kom pratekoret i gang igjen. Mutta hadde henta en kortstokk fra salongbordet og prøvde å forklare Jonas en kabal han kalte for Pyramiden. Det gjorde han ikke uten innblanding og diverse meninger om hvordan ting skulle gjøres. Mahdi og Yousef satt på hver sin side av Isak og Even. De var lite opptatt av kabal. Hadde gått fra vennlig nonchalanse til å følge med på hver eneste lille bevegelse den andre gjorde. Førte en hel liten samtale med øynene.

Til slutt kremtet Mahdi høylytt for å påkalle folks oppmerksomhet. Kastet et blikk på Isak igjen, men Isak hadde ingen planer om å la ham oppnå den øyekontakten, så han smilte til Yousef over bordet isteden.  
“Gutta? Dette var egentlig jævlig fett!” Alle nikket istemmende. Bortsett fra Isak. som fremdeles ikke klarte så mye annet enn å stirre ned i tallerkenen sin. Og Even, da. Even satt bare der. Helt inntil ham og brant hull i både bukse og genser, selv om han egentlig ikke hadde blitt noe særlig mer bevegelig eller talefør etter at han kom inn igjen. “Hva om vi stikker en runde i løypene her før vi skal hjem? Tru’kke det er mer enn en mil eller no’ til Kikut. Hører de har vafler og kakao,” drev Mahdi på.

Stemmer steg og blandet seg rundt dem til en kakofonisk symfoni. “Vafler? Digg!”, “Jeg er med!”, “Er det langt?”. Alt Isak klarte var å kikke surt bort på Mahdi og det idiotiske forslaget hans. Fikk irrasjonelt lyst til å skli ned fra krakken og sette seg under bordet som en unge. Var forslaget en eller annen slags hevn? Hvorfor i all verden kom han med dette her nå? Isak kjente raseriet stige. Ville ikke si noe, og ønsket ingen oppmerksomhet, men han klarte bare ikke å holde kjeft. 

“En mil? Ikke faen!” Mahdi så på ham med det mest fornøyde gliset han hadde sett fra den kanten på månedsvis. Hvor kjip gikk det an å bli? Resten av gjengen stilnet alle sammen. Glante sjokkert bort på ham. Så fikk det lille utbruddet hans Elias til å skrattle. Det smitta så klart, og plutselig var det som om han hadde fortalt en vits. 

“Nei? Sikkert?” Det var forsonende Jonas som prøvde seg med den mildeste stemmen han kunne bla opp. “En av oss andre kan sikkert bære sekken og sånn..”

“Nei, jeg ska’kke være med på noe sånt!” Isak hadde ikke tenkt å gi seg på tørre møkka. Hele greia stod for han som et mareritt. Nei, da gikk han heller hjem aleine. Det eneste han ville var å komme seg hjem fortest mulig. Låse seg inn på rommet sitt og krype opp i senga. Aldri snakke med noen igjen. 

Han løftet hodet og lot blikket sveipe nedover bordet. Sjelden hadde han sett så mange skuffa par øyne stirre på seg i forskrekkelse. Even var den eneste som fremdeles ikke så på ham. Han stirra bare ned i bakken som best han kunne. Yousef, derimot, prøvde virkelig sitt beste for å fange blikket hans mens Mahdi lente seg forsiktig mot ham. 

“Du kan jo kanskje bli her imens, da?” Stemmen var veldig myk, helt inntil øret hans.  
“Ja!” Yousef kastet seg inn i samtalen. “Det er jo ikke så kult om man ikke digger å gå på ski, liksom. Kan jo hende det er flere som ikke gidder å bli med?” Han la en påtatt tilfeldig hånd på skulderen til Even, som ikke så på ham, men kremta heftig. Han var blitt sprutrød i ansiktet og fortsatte å holde blikket stivt festet i gulvet.  
“Jeg blir her,” sa han til slutt litt hest og uklart. Fikk Isak til å flakke med blikket og virre med hodet.  
“Kult! Da kan vel dere bare vente her og fikse lunsj eller noe?” Svaret kom meget kontant. Han oppfattet Mahdi og Yousef nikke anerkjennende mot hverandre før en stemme til meldte seg.

“Jeg kan jo sikkert..” Det var Mikael. Han som hadde sittet og kasta bekymrede blikk på Even under hele måltidet, men Yousef lot ham ikke prate ferdig.  
“Nei, det kan du ikke. Var jo du som liksom skulle lære meg skøyting i helga, sant?” Mikael så ut som om løftet demret for ham, og nikket litt motvillig, selv om han kasta nok et halvnervøst blikk bort på Even.  
“Altså, Isak og Even her kan sikkert spille kort eller no’ så lenge, det går bra,” skjøt Mahdi inn.

De to renkesmedene satt og gliste så åpenlyst nå at Isak var sikker på at en eller annen tulling kom til å spørre hva de dreiv med. Men etter forrige utspill, våget Isak å kaste et blikk på Mahdi. Han fikk et megetsigende blunk tilbake, og kjent at ihvertfall et par av de gullfiskene som svømte rundt i magen hans virka som de hadde funnet seg et stille sted å dø. 

Så skjedde et mirakel. Even som hadde sittet der og vært helt forsteina hele veien, bortsett fra da han freaka ut og stakk, løftet forsiktig på hånda si under bordet. Isak kjente det først som en rykning i skulderen. Bare det gjorde at hjertet hans hoppet over noen slag. 

Han kjente den lette berøringen med en gang. Det var ikke mer enn et par fingre. De strøk forsiktig over det tykke stoffet i buksebeinet hans. Helt ytterst på låret, ned mot kneet. Hjelpeløst trukket mot den lille anerkjennelsen, la han sin egen hånd lett over Even sin. Under bordet, der ingen kunne se og det slett ikke var plass til noen elefanter.

Så retta han seg opp. Kikket først godkjennende på Jonas, som hele tiden hadde sittet og sett litt usikker ut. Så på Yousef og på Mahdi som satt der og så ut som de skulle begynne å fnise som ti år gamle jenter. Men han måtte bare gi dem den. Det gjorde ingen verdens ting.

Isak tok tak i skiva på asjetten foran seg og tok en stor bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er nok en del mer "angst" enn jeg er vant med å skrive.  
> Derfor er jeg veldig spent på hva dere synes. Legg gjerne igjen en liten kommentar om du har tid ❤️


	6. Stelle hjemme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Nordmarka er det en rolig dag. Ingen ulver, troll eller andre vesener i sikte. Eller?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 for mesterlig betalesing som har hevet dette kapittelet mange hakk ❤️

De ble stående i vinduet og se gutta forsvinne i alt det hvite. Over den gjenfrosne bekken, via brua som åtte bukkene bruse som skulle til seters. Jonas gikk først, med dansende krøller som stakk ut under lua. Så fulgte fire sortkledde gutter med bestemte stavtak. Mahdi danset av gårde i engasjert samtale med Yousef. Isak håpet de snakket om nøytrale ting. Til slutt gikk Magnus, fargeklatten. I blå lue, gul skijakke og grønne overtrekksbukser trålet han småforvirra etter resten av gjengen.

De stod hånd i hånd. Et forsiktig grep med tvinnede fingre. Isak kikket ned på hendene deres. Even glapp taket. Kilte ham forsiktig i håndflaten før han slapp helt og etterlot et tomt, kaldt punkt der han hadde stått. Men Isak var ikke klar for å følge etter. Måtte forsikre seg om at kompisene var helt borte rundt svingen før han våget å snu seg mot Even.

Even betraktet ham forsiktig. Stod litt urolig og klarte ikke helt å finne ut hvilken fot han skulle hvile på. Fiklet med snorene på genseren med den ene hånda og så akkurat ut som Isak følte seg.

I den andre hånda holdt han en kortstokk. Begynte skjelvende å blande kortene så fort Isak så på ham.  
“Så… Er du keen på å spille kort?” Ordene var helt tilforlatelige, men han bet seg nervøst i leppa og smilte uten at det helt nådde øynene. De var oppsperret og mørke. Var det et snev av engstelse i dem? I så fall var Isak takknemlig for det. Even ble liksom et speilbilde på hans egen rastløshet. Uroen i ham gjorde det lettere å gå helt bort og stille seg akkurat så nære at de touchet hverandre.

“Nei, det er jeg ikke keen på,” svarte Isak, mens han tok kortstokken ut av henda til Even og slang den på bordet. Visste ikke helt hvor motet kom fra eller om det rett og slett bare var et påtrengende behov? Varsomt løftet han hånda og la den mot brystet til Even. Snappet etter pusten mens han kjente forsiktig på det myke stoffet der og hvordan det beveget seg opp og ned når Even pusta. Stirra ned på hånda mens den beveget seg i fjærlette, litt klønete sirkler over den genserkledde brystkassa. Kunne ikke helt tro hva han selv drev med.

Even svelget hardt og lente seg inn mot ham. La panna mot Isaks panne.  
“Så bra,” hvisket han, “for det er ikke jeg heller.” Ei hånd smøg seg rundt Isak og beveget seg langsomt oppover ryggraden hans. Prøvende, forsiktig. Han lente seg mot den, nøt å bli tatt i. Så mye at øynene gled igjen. Ikke bare fordi det var godt, men fordi blikket til Even var så intenst, og han ikke helt visste hva han skulle si eller gjøre.

En ting å møtes tilfeldig og godbrisen på en fest, etter at øl og grønt og nattemørke hadde stukket av med et par hemninger. Eller ligge tett inntil hverandre i mørket om natta med visstheten om at alt de gjorde ble bevoktet av åtte slumrende kjemper. Å stå her i dagslys og se Even inn i øynene var noe helt annet. Fantastisk, perfekt og uendelig nervepirrende på en og samme tid. Plutselig hadde de alt for sine føtter. De kunne gjøre som det passet dem, eller snakke om hva som helst.

Even tok et skritt tilbake og holdt armene fram som et tegn på at han ikke skulle følge etter. Blikket hans gled opp og ned over hele Isak. Studerte ham beundrende. Isak kjente rådvill hvordan han rødmet av all oppmerksomheten. Overrasket over hvordan et lite blikk kunne fremkalle en så intens kiling i magen. En kiling som nekta å holde seg pent i magen, men strømmet ut i armer og bein. Han trakk luft i korte, stakkato innpust. Ble nødt til å vri på hodet og se forlegent vekk.

Så vanskelig å stå her uten å vite hva han skulle si eller gjøre. Han lurte på hva Even ønsket av ham. Hva han forventet av timene som Mahdi og Yousef så snedig hadde forært dem. En liten sprettball av usikkerhet spratt rundt og gjorde ugagn i hele ham.

Plutselig høres en lyd utenfra. Dunking, som om noen sparket på døra. Isak fór sammen. Kjente seg nesten ferska på nytt. Så skrek det i hengslene før en kjent stemme trengte gjennom den fortettede lufta i rommet. Fikk Isak til å snu seg 180 grader rundt.

“Halla!” Den fargerike skihabitten til Magnus kom til syne i døråpningen. “Glemte skjerfet mitt! Er dere klar over at det er minus 7 ute? Sykt kaldt!”  
Isak stod som forstenet. Fant ikke helt stemmen, men kremta isteden. Han kunne høre en nervøs rasling fra Even bak seg.  
“Isak, hjelp meg, ‘a.” Magnus skrittet bort til sekken sin og begynte å kaste ut innholdet. “Finner ikke!”

Det var noe beroligende og dagligdags over Magnus forvirring som hjalp Isak å finne igjen sans og samling. Noe måtte han gjøre, for Isak var hypp på å få ham ut den døra igjen fortest mulig.  
“Du kan låne mitt?” Han strena inn på rommet; der han hadde sovet sammen med Even.  _Sammen med Even…_  og fant sin egen sekk. Trakk opp det omfangsrike, burgunderrøde ullskjerfet sitt og rakte det til Magnus så fort han var tilbake i stua.  
“Okay - nå snakker vi! Takk!” Magnus surra det rundt nakken.  
“Jeg har ikke akkurat brukt for det” Isak kikket på den brennende peisen og kostet på seg et smil, men Magnus var allerede på vei ut døra.  
“Jepp, må stikke! Har en hot date med vafler og kakao. Kos dere!” Døra smalt igjen bak ham, og Isak gikk de ekstra par skrittene for å sjekke at den var lukket. Følte en halvveis trang til å låse, men droppet det.

Even hadde skjenket opp to store kopper kaffe. Nå satt han ved kjøkkenbordet og kikket på ham. Klappet på stolen ved siden av seg, Var det nå de liksom skulle prate om alt? Isak visste ikke helt om han var klar. Ordene kjentes allerede noen nummer for store, og de bare vokste i munnen på ham.

Men Even så ikke ut som han hadde tenkt seg noe sånt. Han lo medfølende av Isaks nøling. Gjenkjennende på et vis. Kikket Isak inn i øynene og strøk ham over kinnet mens han lo. Overraskende nok med et avslappet smil om munnen, av den lykkelige, letta sorten.. Som om alt han ville, var å få Isak til å slappe av.

De pratet ikke om alt det skumle der og da. Isteden kikket de på hverandre med undring og beundring. I stillhet. Isak la merke til hvor blå øynene til Even var. Hadde lyst til å strekke ut armen og kjenne ham under fingrene sine, men visste ikke helt om han våget. Om han hadde lov? Han ante ikke hvor grensa gikk, for ingen hadde lært ham spillereglene. Mens Isak grublet, tok Even den ene hånda hans, klemte, flettet fingrene sammen og lekte med dem. Lot tommelen gli over håndbaken. De ble sittende i komfortabel stillhet. Drakk kaffe, varmet henda på koppene og på hverandre, og åndet hverandre inn med alle sanser.

“Du Isak?” Evens ord var nølende og nervøse. Som om han spyttet dem ut fordi han ikke var helt sikker på om han våget å spørre. “Kan jeg få tegne deg?” Spørsmålet hang i lufta. Surret og lekte litt med flua som hadde flyttet seg til vinduskarmen.  
“Tegne?” Isak likte det. Snappet hodet opp i et halvsmil. Var litt overrasket, men han likte tanken. Ingen hadde noen gang spurt om å få tegne ham.  
“Ja.. Jeg.. Jeg liker å tegne..” Even trakk på det. “Vi må ikke hvis du synes det er rart?” Isak la merke til at hånda til Even skalv.  
“Jeg synes ikke det er rart,” sa han fort for å forsikre Even. “Hvor vil du ha meg?” Even kikket seg rundt i rommet. Lot blikket sveipe over kriker og kroker.  
“I sofaen, kanskje? Ved peisen?” Isak nikket samtykkende. Hadde allerede reist seg.

Even forsøkte å forklare hvordan han skulle sitte. Kom med masse anvisninger som skiftet med jevne mellomrom. Ble misfornøyd med utgangsstillingen og kom til slutt bort. Tok hodet hans mellom hendene. Strøk ham over kinnet med tommelen mens han prøvde å finne den rette posisjonen. Stoppet opp litt og fikk noe nytt i blikket. Et spørsmål, eller en idé.  
“Kan du.. Kan du ta av deg genseren?” Even lå hånda på brystet hans og tok forsiktig tak i stoffet som for å vise at det var den han mente.  
“Ja.. Ja, jeg kan vel det?” Svaret hans var nølende. Han forstod ikke helt hvor Even ville, men Even smilte litt sjenert tilbake. “Ja, det blir liksom lettere å.. Jeg kan ta av min også.. Sånn hvis det er kleint, liksom?” Isak nikket. Det føltes litt betryggende å ikke skulle være den eneste som satt der i baris. Han dro genseren over hodet, og forsøkte å la være å stirre mens Even gjorde det samme.

De fikk manøvrert seg dit Even ville ha dem. Even tegnet og Isak satt så stille han klarte. Det var fint. Even så på ham på en sånn fin måte. Isak likte å bli sett sånn på av Even. Elsket hvordan øynene sveipet over ham. Ble varme og myke, som de hadde funnet noe de likte å se på.

Isak hutret. Det trakk fra vinduet og den bare overkroppen begynte å merke det. Huden på armene nuppet seg. Han tok sjansen på å strekke seg etter kaffekruset. Ville ha i seg noe varmt, men endte med å svelge feil og skjente ut i et voldsomt hosteanfall.

Even var der med en gang. Klappet ham forsiktig på ryggen og strøk ham over håret. Isak følte seg maks klønete. Litt tafatt og dum, men var nødt til å hoste seg ferdig, selv om tårene spratt og han ble sprutrød i ansiktet. En arm ble lagt rundt ham og Even strøk ham over kinnet. Isak så opp, forsøkte å samle seg i et smil.

“Unnskyld”, sa han med ironisk distanse. “Svelget feil..” Even brukte fingeren til å tørke en tåre som hadde sneket seg ned over kinnet hans i hosteanfallet. Så ømt at Isaks hjerte hoppet over noen slag og munnvikene ikke klarte å la være å forme et smil. Even betraktet ham med de blå øynene sine, mykt og drømmende. Han bøyde seg ørlite nærmere. Hånda vandret fra kinnet og ned langs halspulsåra. Trakk ham inn mot seg og lot leppene deres møtes. Først med lukket munn, forsiktig, før han så opp på Isak og bad om lov til mer.

Så besvarte Isak kysset. La sine egne armer rundt Even. Hendene gled gjennom det myke håret mens leppene plasserte flere små kyss over Evens. Kjente varmen fra Evens pust mot kinnet sitt og duften av ham. Lot tunga danse lett over Evens lepper og møte hans tunge. De smeltet sammen i all varmen og nærheten fra kysset. Isak førte hånda si over Evens overarm. Famlet etter stoff å trekke i, men møtte glatt, varm hud. Han kjente hvordan alle musklene spilte under huden mens Evens hånd lekte over Isaks nakne bryst og mage. Kilte og strøk ham over alt.

Isak var helt svimmel. Så ør og andpusten at han måtte trekke seg litt tilbake. Kastet et blikk på hvordan hånda til Even hadde beveget seg ned mot bukselinningen hans. Kilte først langs kanten og fikk Isak til å hige etter mer. Til å ønske at hånda bare vandrer videre og krøp inn under linningen.

Isak brydde seg ikke om det var for tidlig eller hvilke spilleregler han brøt nå, for Even så ut til å ha lest tankene hans. Forsiktig touchet han borti gylfen og bukseknappen før han løftet blikket og så opp på Isak. Litt rød i kinnene og blank i øynene. Ba om tillatelse, akkurat som han hadde gjort den første kvelden. En tillatelse Isak gladelig ga med nikk og smil og strykende hender. Han ante ikke hvor klar eller uklar han var, men han visste at han hadde lyst. Så veldig hinsides all fornuft lyst!

«Mamma!»  
Det knakket på vinduet og begge skvatt til. Kikket bort der lyden kom fra og fikk øye på et barneansikt presset mot ruta. Isak hørte Evens hviskende banning uttrykke hans egne følelser perfekt. En kvinnestemme lød i bakgrunnen, men de kunne ikke skjelne hva som ble sagt.  
«Jammen, det er noen her! Jeg kan se dem.»

De kavet seg opp av sofaen. Fant hver sin genser og kastet dem over hodet. Hverandres genser, var det faktisk, men Isak var merkelig fornøyd med det. Akkurat idet de stod ferdig påkledd midt på gulvet, banket det på døra. De kastet et blikk på hverandre og Even gikk for å åpne.

Utenfor stod en spinkel, mørkhåret dame. En sånn evig positiv friskustype som sikkert kunne fylt opp et helt cheerleadingteam alene. I hånden holdt hun ei lita jente.  
«Ja, dere får unnskylde! Håper ikke vi forstyrrer?» Hun trampet inn uten at noen hadde ønsket henne velkommen. «Sonja her måtte så fryktelig på do, og så tenkte vi kanskje at..»  
«Doen er ute, da,» bemerket Isak surt.  
«Ja, så klart! Vi bare visste ikke. Men kan en av dere vise henne, kanskje?» Even gjorde sitt beste for å framstå høflig, la Isak merke til. Han gikk bort for å ta på seg skoene og lille Sonja tuslet etter ham.

Dama ble stående midt i rommet. Kasta et blikk bort på kaffen på trakteren.  
«Åh - har dere kaffe? Kan jeg få en kopp? Gikk tom på første rast, skjønner du.» Isak smalt kjevene sammen. Måtte beherske seg for å vandre likegyldig bort og skjenke en kopp til henne. Hun tok for seg. Dro ut en stol og slo seg ned ved kjøkkenbordet. Begynte å snakke om vær og vind og løypeforhold. La ut om seg og sitt, skitur med unger og bikkjer i løypa.

Da Even og Sonja kom tilbake, trakk hun opp en kvikk-lunsj av lomma på anorakken og ga den til datteren. Even himlet med øynene bak ryggen hennes.  
«Fint med disse hyttene, da! Har dere vært her lenge? Er det sånn man bare kan leie, det eller?»  
«Ja, jo..» Isak var ikke så interessert. «Vi var her i natt. Skal dra hjem snart.»  
Den meningsløse skravlinga fortsatte i timesvis! Minst tjue minutter, i alle fall. Snakk om umulig å målbinde. Kunne de ikke bare reise tilbake til julestjernen eller hvor det nå var de hørte hjemme?

Da de endelig reiste seg og gjorde tegn til å gå, var Isak både sur og trøtt. Even så ut til å føle det samme. Alt dreide seg om å få dem ut så fort som mulig. Den fine stemningen var uansett ødelagt, men med enda en liten monolog i dørkarmen fra den evig skravlende kjerringa, kom de seg til slutt ut av hytta. Isak lukket døra hardt igjen bak dem. Ble stående og holde i klinka, lene ryggen mot døra mens han søkte øyekontakt med Even igjen. Himlet med øynene for n’te gang da blikkene deres møttes og fikk et forsiktig, litt stakkåndet smil tilbake.

Even strakte langsomt ut en skjelvende hånd. La den varsomt mot kinnet til Isak der den hadde hvilt flere ganger i dag. Den dirret så han kjente det mot huden.  
“Kan vi bare legge oss på senga?” spurte han. Stemmen var lav, nesten hviskende. Isak nikket ivrig. Kjente et par biter falle på plass og et lettet sukk unnslapp leppene hans. Han var trøtt etter en nesten søvnløs natt og alle de skumle tankene som surret og gikk ustanselig i hodet hans. Trøtt, men ville være så nær Even han bare kunne komme. Senga var perfekt

“Ja! Ja, vi kan legge oss.” Han smilte da han sa det. Even løftet en finger og strøk ham over den ene munnviken som om han ville kjærtegne selve smilet hans. Fortsatte å la fingrene danse i små sirkler over kinnet, mot håret og øret før han bøyde seg fram og ga ham et kyss. Et lett kyss på munnen som fikk Isak til å slikke seg forsiktig over leppene som om det smakte noe. Og på en måte smakte det alt. Stjerneskudd, pannekake, tryllestøv og kaffe på en gang.

De ble liggende helt, helt inntil hverandre og prate. En evigvarende samtale snodde seg lett av gårde. De pratet ikke om ekser eller hvordan de hadde begynt i feil rekkefølge eller hva gutta kom til å tro. De oppdaget. Avdekket hverandre ord for ord, berøring for berøring.

De pratet om alt annet. Smått og stort som de hadde lyst til å snakke om. Undret seg over hvordan flua som surret rundt hadde klart å overleve vinteren, konstaterte at Isak likte å bli kilt i nakken og at Even ikke var det minste kilen i det hele tatt. Alt mens de strøk hverandre over ansikt og skuldre, gjennom håret, flettet fingrene sammen og holdt rundt hverandre.

“Jeg jobber på kaffebrenneriet like ved skolen din,” sa Even på et tidspunkt. “Vil du komme og besøke meg der?” Isak nikket heftig. De hadde ikke lagt noen planer, hadde ikke våget. Men å vite hvor han kunne finne Even igjen denne gangen, hørtes ut som en god begynnelse. En håpefull begynnelse.

Så snakket de enda mer. Om hva slags kaffe de elsket, musikk de begge hadde hørt og hvilke fag de likte og mislikte. Isak lo litt da de undret seg om CERN noen gang kom til å ansette en helt ordinær gutt fra Norge, men da ble Even helt alvorlig. Så ham inn i øynene med klart, blått blikk. Kikket rett inn i alle tankene og ideene som gjemte seg bak dem.  
“Men du er jo ikke ordinær,” Han blunket avventende, bet seg litt i leppa igjen og slo blikket nervøst ned. “Ikke litt en gang..”

Isak pustet skarpt inn. Ordene gjorde så mye. Smøg seg inn og herjet gjennom hele systemet hans. Satt seg i brystet og pillet på hjertet. Kilte ham der før de rushet ned til magen og flakset rundt der nede. Så Isak strakte seg fram og stjal et nytt kyss. Sukket og hørte Even gjøre det samme mens musklene slappet av under hendene til Isak og lufta gikk litt ut av ham. Denne gang med doven tilfredshet og lepper som smakte ro. Armer omsluttet ham som en trygg havn.

Isak krøllet seg sammen inntil Even. Skjønte ikke helt hvordan akkurat denne plassen kunne føles så trygg og så hjemlig. Han kikket opp og så at Even hadde lukket øynene. Hodet hans hadde falt litt ned mot skulderen. Gravd en dypere grop i puta. Var på vei dit pusten er jevn og drømmer blir sterke og klare. Så Isak slappet av, og boret ansiktet inn i den gode lukten av genseren til Even. Snart lot han seg selv føre av gårde inn i drømmeland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg ELSKER kommentarene deres og at dere blir med og er fluer på forhenget ❤️  
> Håper ikke dette kapittelet skuffer, og jeg leser gjerne litt om hva dere synes :)


	7. Snipp, snapp, snute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alle eventyr har sin slutt, og dette er ikke noe unntak. For meg har dette vært en opplevelse uten sidestykke når det gjelder all fantastisk respons. Den har vært med å drive historien frem. Å avslutte kjennes litt synd på en måte, for jeg kommer til å savne denne hytteturen, men håper jeg har klart å knytte trådene sammen på en tilfredsstillende måte.
> 
> Stor takk til Allieverwas som har betalest og satt fingeren på alle de små tingene som kunne gjøres for å forbedre dette kapittelet <3  
> Takk også til Amethystus, Kikki1 og Allieverwas (igjen) som gjennom gode, kreative samarbeid hjelper meg å bli en bedre skribent.

Høylytt skravling nådde gjennom silkelag av myk søvn. Stemmer banket gjennom skallen og trengte seg inn i varmen de delte mellom seg. Alt kjentes bråkete og nære. Isak krøllet seg sammen mot lydene. Boret hodet inn i den myke kroppen som omsluttet ham, og fikk svar av dovne armer som klemte han døsig til seg. Han kjente en nese mot panna, hår som kilte ham i ansiktet og hørte et lite sukk etterfulgt av Evens kilende pust over kinnet.

Even, så klart. Det var Even som lå her sammen med ham. Even, som han hadde kjent i 3 uker og noen timer nå og visste at han helst ville fortsette å kjenne.

Nå visste han at Even likte kaffen best svart, hørte på NAS og hata matte. Alt de hadde snakket om demret for ham. Over det hele ruvet det Even sa før de sovnet. Det om at Isak ikke var ordinær.  Tanken på det fikk Isak til å sno hodet tettere inn mot skulderen ved siden av seg og kjenne at han ikke kunne vært noe bedre sted. 

 _“Se på dem,‘a!”, “Tro dere de har pult?”, «Jeg visste det!”_ Flere stemmer og latter fylte det lille rommet. Folk stod der inne og raslet med klær, sko og fnisende bemerkninger. Ekstremt høyt og utrolig nært. Gutta! De var tilbake.  
   
Isak rykket til og kjente seg ganske kjapt lys våken. Selvbevisstheten dirret i brystet hans. Bevegelsene til Even endret seg også. De ble raske og ubestemmelige, flyktige som om han ville gjemme dem bort. Trekke dyna bedre over dem og forsvinne. Isak var helt med på den ideen.

Han tvilte på at han våget å åpne øynene, men hadde ikke noe valg. Madrassen kom ikke til å vise nåde og sluke ham levende. Dessuten ville å hoppe ut vinduet neppe transportere ham til verken Oz eller Narnia.

Det første han gjorde med åpne øyne, var derfor å søke Evens blikk. Fant stressa, blå øyne som låste seg i hans. Som ikke hadde det minste lyst til å se vekk. Even var rød i kinnene og munnen var halvåpen i bekymring. Akkurat samme bekymringa som han selv kjente på. Den lille isklumpen som hadde sneket seg inn i magen med en gang Even kom inn døra i går, kjentes plutselig høyst tilstede. Den hadde liksom smeltet litt hver gang han så Even inn i øynene og de var alene, men nå krystalliserte den seg på nytt og vokste med hvert eneste ord fra gutta.

Isak svelget hardt. Hånden som hadde hvilt mot Evens overarm famlet nedover langs det myke genserermet til den fant hånda hans isteden. Han trengte den hånda for å orke å snu seg mot de andre. Det var liksom ingen muligheter for å snu nå.

Gutta stod stilt opp rundt dem, inne i rommet eller i døråpninga alle sammen. Det fantes ikke noen sjanse for at noen av dem ikke hadde sett eller fått med seg alt denne gangen. De lente seg på hverandres skuldre og gikk opp på tå for å se nærmere. Det var ikke det troll eller den ulv som toppet følelsen av åtte fyrer som glaner uhemmet på alt du har lyst til å skjule. Sykt skummelt!  Noen smilte, andre hadde overraskelse og sensasjonslyst skrevet over hele ansiktet.  
“Jeg hadde rett. Jeg har faen meg alltid rett!” Elias lo og dultet borti Jonas som om de hadde hatt et veddemål gående. Fikk mumling og et litt lattermildt nikk til svar, og resten av gjengen kastet seg på. _“Har du vel ei?”, “Tro det, du.”, “Husker du den gangen..”_

“Hva skjer nå? Har Isak blitt fag?” Magnus. Umiskjennelig i ordvalg og stemmevolum. Isak skimtet det lyse hodet bak ved dørkarmen. Så at han stod og strakte seg for å få sett så mye som mulig.  
“Jeez, Mags! Tror du skal være litt forsiktig med hva du sier, ass!” Det var Mahdi som hadde dultet ham i siden.

Isak hadde problemer med å få med seg alt som skjedde. Han var opptatt med å være skrekkslagen og stirre opp i øynene til Jonas, som bare kikka forskende tilbake på ham. De bare stod der, liksom. Virka som de hadde tenkt å bli stående i sju lange og sju breie. Skjelvende klemte han hånda til Even litt ekstra under dyna og kjente den dirre i sin egen. Egentlig gjorde det saken litt bedre at Even var like satt ut som han selv. At Isak ikke var alene om dette.

“Vi kjøpte vafler til dere, da.” Elias så ut til å ha gått lei av glaninga. "Syntes synd på at dere måtte sitte på hytta og vente så lenge og greier.. Ja, ja.." Han rista på hodet og snudde 180 grader. Han var den som stod aller nærmest, og nå trampet han utålmodig med tunge sko.Begynte å vinke ut bølingen som stengte ham inne i rommet. På nytt var det klamping med sko blandet med rasling og manøvrering. I dørkarmen snudde Elias seg. Tok et godt tak i forhenget mens han snakket.  
“Vafler om 10, ok?” Han blunket til dem mens han trakk igjen den flagrende tøybiten. Det gule stoffet ble stående og blafre rytmisk etter ham. Isak og Even var alene i rommet igjen.

Isak kjente Evens armer rundt seg med en gang. Som om det var et behov. En nødvendig livline til alt som var trygt. Det passet ham utmerket, for han ville bare være så nær Even som mulig. Skyflet seg varsomt helt inntil ham igjen og strakte ut nakken forsiktig. Ville mer enn alt annet ha et kyss. Trengte det. Trengte roen Evens nærvær skapte. Han kjente de varme leppene mot sine og med det ilinger gjennom alle blodbaner. De begynte forsiktig, men ganske snart kjente han en tungespiss som rolig skilte leppene hans og lot tungene deres møtes. Ble ertet av urolige snøfnugg som kilte ham i hele kroppen så fort han lot hendene fare gjennom håret til Even. Nå som de på en måte var ferska for annen gang, hadde det liksom ikke helt samme vekten at de andre var i naborommet.

“Det der var jævlig kleint.” Even hviska. Himlet litt med øynene. Han virka ikke bare engstelig, ikke egentlig. Litt lattermild også, litt sånn som Isak følte seg. Det var liksom ikke noe poeng i å være nervøs. Han visste jo at alt han hadde grua seg til å si til gutta hadde kommet fram uansett. Alle krafsende katter og ubehagelige fabeldyr var ute av sekken, uten at Isak kunne gjøre noe fra eller til. Samtidig var det ingen annen han heller ville opplevd dette sammen med.  
“Jeg vet,” Isak hviska tilbake og gjemte hodet i halsgropa til Even. Folka der ute hørte dem sikkert, men han tvilte på at de fikk med seg hva de prata om.

“Kan vi bare bli her inne for alltid?”, spurte han. Det kjentes nesten som en rasjonell ting å spørre om.  
“Jo,” Even nikket. “Det synes jeg vi kan.” Så fikk Isak enda flere små kyss. Even plantet dem stille i hele ansiktet hans mens fingrene hans rotet og gredde gjennom håret .

“Tror du det går bra?”, hvisket Isak litt bekymra.  
“Det gjør vel det? Vennene dine virker som kule folk!” Isak spurte ikke for seg selv, egentlig. Det var Even han mente å spørre. Men han bare elsket hvordan Even automatisk ville trøste ham. Så Isak nikket og forklarte.  
“Mente med deg, da..” Han smilte for å oppmuntre til et svar, men Even så bort. Som om dette var noe han helst ikke ville snakke om . “Vennene dine virker også som ok folk, da.”  
“Ja.. Jah..” Even ville ikke se ham i øynene. “Det er liksom bare.. Nei glem det! Det går sikkert fint.” Han la en hånd på rumpa til Isak og klemte til. Ikke for å kjærtegne, men for å få ham til å stå opp.

Da de hadde retta på klærne og brettet sammen sengetøyet, stod de hånd i hånd og helt inntil hverandre foran forhenget. Ingen av dem var interessert i å trekke det til til side, men de visste at de måtte. De slapp hverandres hender med tristhet. Hadde ikke snakket om det, men skjønte instinktivt at de ikke kunne holde hender foran de andre akkurat nå. Det var bare det at de egentlig ikke våget å ikke leie hverandre heller. Med blikket på hverandre og et tungt sukk, talte de taust ned før Even strakk ut en arm og dro forhenget til side.

Jonas satt ved kjøkkenbordet med et kaffekrus i hånda og et fat påsmurte vafler foran seg. Hadde satt fram kopper til Isak og Even også. Han betraktet dem dønn alvorlig.

“Vi er litt skuffa, da” Ordene frøs til is i magen på Isak. Skvulpet rundt der nede sammen med alle knutene og isklumpene som var der fra før. Han hadde forventa mye rart. Fra Magnus eller Mahdi. Men Jonas.. Det kjentes helt uvirkelig. Hva var det her? _Nei, nei, nei.._ Dette måtte ikke skje! Jonas fulgte med på ham og på alle bevegelser. Så ut som han skvatt litt av Isaks reaksjon og sprakk opp i et forsiktig smil.

“Ja, jeg mener.. Dere kunne godt lagd mat til vi kom hjem fra den lange turen, liksom! Vafler?” Han skjøv brettet mot Isak som ble stående og nøle. Følte seg dum som i det hele tatt kunne få seg til å tro at Jonas satt der og kritiserte. Eller egentlig var det jo det han gjorde, men han kritiserte ikke noe som betydde noe.  
“Så du synes jeg fortjener vafler likevel?”, stemmen ble liten og usikker, overhodet ikke som han ville den skulle være. I et alt for kort glimt inneholdt Jonas blikk både vantro og forferdelse. Det var en ørliten fortrekning som var borte før noen andre enn Isak rakk å se. Så fnøs han.  
“Så klart!” Isak pusta letta ut, grep en vaffel og satte seg.

“Men du Isak, jeg lurer sånn serr på en ting.” Magnus dumpa ned på stolen ved siden av ham og trakk litt i genseren hans. Den som Isak ved nærmere ettertanke faktisk kom på var Even sin.  
“Fikk dere pult?” Jonas slo seg for panna.  
“Hæ?” Isak kunne ikke tro sine egne ører. “Du kan ikke spørre om sånt, Mags!”, sa han mens han rista på hodet i irritasjon. Magnus stakk ut en pekefinger og pirket borti genseren hans igjen.  
“Er ikke det her genseren til Even, kanskje?”  
“Er det viktig?” Isak måtte spørre, for han skjønte ikke.

“Magnus! Nå er du sjukt irriterende!” Mahdi kom inn utenfra og knabbet en vaffel fra fatet. Det var kanskje like greit, for gutta hadde kjøpt inn ville mengder. Isak syntes han måtte si noe. Svare Magnus på et vis, selv om han aldri hadde svart på noe sånt før, og ikke ante hvor han skulle begynne.  
“Det er kanskje ikke helt det det handler om, da, Magnus,” Han hørte det ble litt mer tafatt enn han egentlig var fornøyd med, men så samtidig en liten endring i uttrykket til kompisen. Og Magnus nikket. Nikket ganske heftig.  
“Isak liker Even. Ferdig med saken!”, skjøt Jonas kategorisk inn. Wow - det var store ord! Isak kjente en støkk i magen av å høre dem så direkte uttalt. Jonas derimot bare hevet på øyenbrynene og smilte oppfordrende mot Magnus. Isak visste ikke helt om kompisenes reaksjon sprakk noe troll, og han var ganske sikker på at han kom til å høre mer fra dem, men det her fikk holde for akkurat nå.

“Jeg sa jo det til deg i morges. At det her går helt fint!” Yousef sin stemme lød borte fra sofakroken. Den var lavmælt, men ordene bar fram. Even hadde gått bort dit og satt sammen med Yousef, Mutta, Adam, Elias og Mikael. Isak skulle nok aller helst hatt han ved siden av seg, men skjønte at den tanken var litt vel egoistisk.

Det virka som de prata relativt hyggelig, men Isak kunne se at Even satt på nåler, selv om han av og til smilte slukøret.  
“Mutta har faktisk planlagt bryllupet deres allerede, ikke sant Mutta?” Det var Adam, som tydeligvis syntes det var en umåtelig festlig kommentar å komme med. Even så stressa ut og Isak kjente på den samme trangheten i pusterøret som hadde kommet og gått hele helgen. Resten av stua, derimot, så ut til å synes dette var uendelig festlig.

Elias så skrått bort på Even og rista halvveis oppgitt på hodet. Klappa ham kameratslig på låret.  
“Ærlig talt,Even, trodde du virkelig at de greiene her var hemmelig?" Evens hode snappet opp, og han så usikkert på kompisen. "Da burde vite bedre enn å legge igjen tegneblokka di midt på kjøkkenbordet hjemme hos oss, ass!”    
“Visste du det?” Det var nesten sjokk i stemmen hans. “Du visste det?” Isak fulgte med som en hauk. Elias trakk på det.  
“Jeg har faktisk kjent deg i årevis, og det var jo litt påfallende at alle tegningene dine de siste par månedene har vært av han der.” Han pekte bort på Isak.

Isak skjønte ikke en dritt, men han kjente en kiling vokse fram i magen når Even så forlegent ned og bet leppene sammen. Egentlig hadde han lyst til å spørre, men her og nå passet det ikke isak håpet på muligheten en annen gang.  
Elias hadde allerede reist seg og var på vei ut døra, og resten av gutta satt bare og flirte i munnen på hverandre. Han og Even måtte nøye seg med å utveksle uforstående blikk og for Evens del et fårete halvsmil. Igjen kjente Isak seg litt ambivalent til hva gutta hadde å si. De erta ikke, spurte og grov knapt. Det var bare noe surrealistisk ved at alle disse ønskene og hemmelighetene hadde ble satt i gapestokken på denne måten.

Elias kom inn igjen med støvsuger, bøtte og klut. Han var tydeligvis helt ferdig med temaet.  
“Kom igjen, da gutta! Skal vi gjøre rent etter oss, eller skal vi sitte her og sladre?”

_________________________________

Isak og Even ble liggende litt etter de andre i løypa på vei hjem. Isak hadde fremdeles den helvetes, uhåndterlige sekken og ski man skulle tro Loke sjøl hadde smurt. Det gjorde egentlig ikke så mye, for Even holdt følge med ham. Selv om han tydeligvis var utrolig mye bedre på ski enn vennene hans ville ha det til.

Da de var omtrent tre svinger og noen skogholt unna parkeringsplassen, dro Even ham i armen. Det var et lite tråkk mellom en treklynge der. Sikkert noe en eller annen barnefamilie hadde brukt som pausested. Det var klønete å tråkke ut av løypa med ski på, men Even holdt tak i ham hele veien. Så la han armene rundt nakken hans og holdt ham fast inn mot et av trærne i klynga.

Isak kikket seg forvirret rundt. Skjønte ikke helt hva de skulle.  
“Tenk om det kommer noen?”, hvisket han. Han så seg rundt og så at både svingene i løypa og trærne skjulte dem rimelig godt.  
“Jeg vet, men jeg må..” Even smilte litt av forvirringen hans.  
“Gutta, da?”  
“Slapp av, de vet at vi ligger etter. Vi snakker tre minutter. Jeg vil bare si ordentlig hade”

Så presset han seg mot Isak og la armene rundt ham. Kysset ham intenst, og Isak kysset tilbake. Ville vise Even at dette ikke hadde vært bare kødd, at han mente det. Gjorde for sikkerhets skyld alt han kunne for å ta inn hvordan det føltes å kysse Even. Så han aldri skulle glemme. I tilfelle..

Evens skjelvende hender famlet over jakka hans. Presset seg mot hoftekammene hans til de var som en enhet. En enhet som åndet i takt og skapte en liten glød der ute i den bitre vinterkulda. En varme som ikke kom noe sted fra, men som oppstod av seg selv der i alt som rørte seg mellom dem og bare ble sterkere jo nærmere de kom hverandre.

Det var med stor sorg at Isak skjønte at de var nødt til avbryte. Kameratene med sjumilsstøvler kom til å lure på hvor de ble av hvis de ikke snart kom seg tilbake på sporet. Etter det kysset, kjentes det iskaldt å gå alene i sporet med Even bak seg. Tomt, på en måte. Men i det de forserte siste sving, langet Even opp på siden av ham igjen. Bøyde seg mot Isak og hviska.  
“Du kommer og besøker meg på jobben, ikke sant?” Et besøk på jobben? Det ble liksom litt lite. En litt sånn stusselig, fattig trøst etter alt som hadde skjedd. Men han visste liksom ikke helt hva annet han skulle si, så han hvisket at ja, han skulle komme.  
“Fint.”, sa Even med et tamt smil.

Det var vanskelig å oppføre seg normalt. Vanskelig å stå der og ta farvel med hele gjengen. Ingen av dem våget å gi hverandre en klem en gang, selv om det var det eneste de hadde lyst til. Even og gutta hans kjørte, mens Isak, Jonas, Mahdi og Magnus skulle hoppe på bussen.  
“Men vi sees sikkert igjen, da” sa Jonas med en ganske tydelig henstilling til Isak som ikke visste hvordan han skulle takle det heller, bare nikket. Trakk pusten skarpt inn og så Even gjøre akkurat det samme. Lufta var ute av ballongen, og alt Isak ville var å blåse den opp på nytt, men den var full av hull og mangla munnstykke.

De var nødt til å stikke. Bussen kunne komme når som helst. Med lutet hode trålet Isak bak kompisene. Han hadde skiene over skulderen og gråstein i magen. Helt til han skulle grave fram mobilen for å kjøpe billett. Da kjente han noe helt annet der nede i lomma. Fingrene strøk over et sammenbretta ark. Han dro det opp med en gang. Lurte fælt og ble overrasket da han brettet det ut og så en tegning av seg selv.

Den var ikke helt ferdig, men hadde nydelige, detaljerte pennestrøk og forseggjorte linjer. Overkroppen fremstod som en vag skisse, men man kunne se hvordan han selv satt tilbakelent. Øynene var halvt lukket og munnen fortrakk seg i et forsiktig smil. Øverst i høyre hjørne var det tegna inn en diger flue på vei til å sette seg i håret hans. Dette var den tegningen som Even tegna på hytta, det var ingen tvil om det! Under selv motivet, var noe som virket som en slags signatur. Når Isak kikket nærmere, så han det var en liten tekst også. Isak måtte myse litt for virkelig å se hva som stod.  
_“Du er digg!”_

Isak svelget hardt. De skrevne ordene fikk liv. Fløy fra papiret falt som snøfnugg rundt ham. Hva var det han holdt på med? Hele situasjonen, det at de nå var på vei i hver sin retning, kjentes med ett utrolig absurd. Hvorfor i all verden? Hva skjedde nå?

Han var ikke sikker på om han våget. Knep først igjen øynene og håpet det var sannhet i ordene om at lykken står den kjekke bi. Så, med mot han egentlig ikke hadde, snudde han seg etter guttegjengen de var i ferd med å fjerne seg fra. Så at de var på vei til å forsvinne rundt svingen og mot parkeringsplassen.  
“Eh.. Stopp.. Vent.. Jeg bare..” Kameratene rundt han skvatt til da de hørte stemmen hans, men de stoppa opp de også. Ropet hans hørtes litt tafatt ut, han hørte det selv. Det var bare det at akkurat da ville det vært umulig å fått stemmen mer stødig. Dessuten funka det! Gutta stansa, det var det viktigste. De snudde seg, så kjapt på ham, og så så Isak hvordan Mikael ga Even et puff i hans retning. Så fort Even selv skjønte greia, begynte han å gå ham i møte.

“Blimedtilmeg’a?” Det var famlende og nervøst, og Isak klarte ikke å si det uten å slå blikket ned. Vente på en reaksjon, bare et eller annet. Han kjente at Even la hendene på skuldrene hans. Ikke overdrevet her som alle kunne se, men nære nok. Så Isak våget å kikke opp og se at Even hadde lyst opp. At han nikket energisk igjen og igjen..  
“Ja… Ja, selvfølgelig! Jeg blir med til deg!”

Det var utrolig mye Isak hadde lyst til å gjøre når de kom hjem. Kjenne Even under fingrene sine og nyte den harde, myke følelsen av ham. Dra med seg Even inn på kjøkkenet og lage akkurat den kaffen han digget. Kanskje noen hadde glemt igjen øl i kjøleskapet, så de kunne snike dem med seg inn på rommet hans etterpå?

Han gledet seg umåtelig til en dusj og funderte allerede på å spørre om Even ville være med ham på det. Våget han det? Kanskje eller kanskje en annen dag? Isak håpet på tusen og en sjanse til å spørre om sånne ting.

Han hadde så lyst til å kle av Even plagg for plagg. Pakke ham ut og endelig få se ham naken. Se og vite alt ved ham uten omsvøp. Så han kunne gjøre like fine ting med Even som Even hadde gjort med ham, kanskje mer?

De kunne det hvis de ville. Alene på rommet hans. Isak kunne kysse Even til han var både svimmel og hard. Så mye han bare våget og hadde lyst til. Gjøre mer av alt de hadde gjort og alt de kunne og hadde lyst til å gjøre.

Isak hadde ingen anelse om hvordan dette kom til å ende. Alt dette kunne se helt annerledes ut i dagslys eller være vekk i morgen.  
Men en ting visste han, og det var at Even skulle bli med ham hjem.Det føltes som en veldig bra begynnelse.  
Akkurat her, akkurat nå.  
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har blitt veldig glad i dette parallelle universet og denne versjonen av Isak, Even og gutta. Det er mye mer å fortelle om dem og hvordan alt gikk etter at de kom tilbake til byen og hverdagen. Samtidig vil jeg nødig touche for mye borti noe som føles som en finit story.
> 
> Akkurat nå strekker heller ikke tiden helt til. Jeg har en fengselsbetjent å holde i øra og et tog som helst bør forbli på sporet.  
> På sikt har jeg lyst til å skrive mer, enten som en fortsettelse eller en oppfølger. Om det skjer, blir det en planlagt, skissert story med en klar begynnelse og slutt, og den må jeg først utarbeide.  
>  
> 
> Blir også veldig glad for en liten kommentar om du har tid og har noe på hjertet <3


End file.
